I'll Be There
by Alice Young
Summary: When the young healer intern Persephone Nosova entered Severus Snape's life, she made matters more complicated than his life needed. With danger and deception at every turn, the question is whether Severus can protect the Potter boy and his heart too.
1. Family Matters

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except my character Persephone Nosova. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

**Author's Note: **I actually have the entire story outlined, so my updates should be regular. However, I am in college and unfortunately it tends to get the better of me sometimes, so please be patient with me. I promise not to abandon this story. Also, just to clear up any confusion. My character Persephone is about 28 years old in this story, only nine years younger than Snape, and she is not a Hogwarts student. Please review, critique, and feel free to give me any suggestions. I greatly encourage all feedback.

* * *

**I'll Be There**  
**Chapter 1: Family Matters**

Persephone continued to force air through her burning lungs as her ears filled with the sound of her shoes pounding against the marble floor and reverberating off the white sterile walls.

She no longer had any breath to shout at the people in her way, so instead she attempted to dart around them. She did not feel the pain in her shoulder and she rammed against someone whom she could not avoid quickly enough, and the back of her mind was vaguely aware of the fact that she would be acutely aware of this pain once the adrenalin stopped flowing through her.

Persephone finally skidded to a halt and threw herself through the doors to the Recovery Wing, where there should not have been an emergency.

She quickly rushed over to her patient and administered prostigmin and atropine. As her patient began to breath on his own again, she let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She then turned on her fellow colleague.

"You completely imbecile! Just what were you thinking?" she seethed.

"You don't under-"

"No, you don't understand," she said seethed. "Administering curare to a patient who does not need it is a mistake that not even a first year intern would be foolish enough to make! You nearly killed this man! And you did nothing except flounder at your own mistake as he lay dying. If I had not happened to have been in this room at the time he would most likely be dead due to your absolute and complete incompetence. Mark my words," she said while glowering at the man, "this incident will not go unreported."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said while hanging his head in shame.

* * *

Persephone stumbled wearily though the entrance to her and tossed her healer's robes haphazardly onto the foot of her bed. It was then that a small hoot interrupted her progress towards the kitchen where she had been planning on preparing herself some supper. Instead, her attention was now fully upon the owl that did not belong on the back of her desk chair. A small frown appeared on her face as she made her way over to the owl and detached the letter from his outstretched leg.

_My Dearest Sephoney,_

I need your assistance. Life has been rather difficult as of late, and you are the only person I can turn to. Please let me know if it would be possible for you to stay with us for a while.

Sincerely yours,  
Cissy. 

Persephone's brow furrowed as she read the letter a second time before taking out a piece of parchment and quill from her desk drawer. She knew Cissy must be desperate; her letter seemed very rushed and it was not like her to beg for help. Cissy had always been the calm one in the family. She knew there must be something terribly wrong for Cissy to behave like this. Persephone dipped her quill into the ink and began composing a reply.

_Dearest Cissy,_

Of course I will come stay with you. I will send my trunks immediately. I have a few business matters to attend to before I arrive, but I should be within the comforts of your home before noon tomorrow. Until then, stay strong.

Sincerely yours,  
Sephoney 

Persephone waved her wand across the parchment to quickly dry the ink before she securely attached her reply to the owl that had delivered the letter. She then gave the owl a treat and watched it disappear out her window. With a small sigh, she looked around the room and wondered where to begin.

With a wave of her wand her trunks flew towards her. Living in a small one-bedroom flat, Persephone thankfully did not own many things. She packed her clothes first, followed by her books and then her personal items. She clicked shut the lock on her last trunk, stood up, and gave one last wave of her wand and her trunks vanished.

Persephone woke very early the next morning. She had many matters to arrange before she could leave. She quickly dressed in one of her nicer robes that she had laid out the night before, and she placed her pajamas in a small travel bag. She then pulled her platinum blond hair into an elegant bun and donned her traveling cloak. Persephone looked around her apartment once more, making sure that she had collected all of her items. She had sent the landlord a letter and the month's rent the night before. Now all that was left to attend to was her school. Persephone grabbed her traveling bag and spun on the spot, disappearing from her flat and reappearing at the main office of the Saint Petersburg branch of Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

"Why hello Miss Nosova, you're in awfully early today," the front desk receptionist said with a slight surprise in her voice.

"Hello, Mrs. Kozlov. I need to speak with the Head of Trainees on urgent matters. Do you know if he has arrived yet?"

"I do believe he's in dear. Why don't you go on up to his office and knock. He shouldn't be busy at this time of morning."

Persephone gave a warm smile and bowed her head to the dark haired receptionist. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Kozlov." With that she left the middle aged woman and began walking up the stairs to Head of Trainees office.

When Persephone reached the door she took a moment to straighten her robes and take a deep breath. She then knocked on the door three times.

"Come in" called the voice from within.

Persephone arranged a timid but charming smile on her face. She had learned many years ago that the best way to get what you want was to be sweet, but not overly so. She gently pushed the door open and stepped forward into the Healer's office.

"Ah, Miss Nosova, how may I help you?" he asked brightly.

"I am sorry to say that I will be needing to transfer my internship to a different location, Healer Turov" Persephone replied softly without meeting his eyes.

"If I may ask, whatever reason for? Has someone here wronged you?" As he asked this, his brows furrowed together and he put down the quill he had been writing with in order to cross his arms on the desk.

"No, no! Of course not, I was having a delightful time here," Persephone responded quickly while looking up to meet his eyes. "It's a family emergency. My family back in England needs me to return home."

Healer Turov's brows softened and he leaned back in his chair. "Of course, of course" He said, now much more at ease. "Do you need me to fill out the forms to transfer you to the main branch in London?"

Persephone smiled gratefully. "That's quite alright Healer Turov. I will prepare the necessary paperwork and owl them to you to be signed."

"Well," he said thoughtfully. "Thank you, I've always loved your initiative." He then stood up to shake her hand. "Good luck to you, Miss Nosova, you are a bright woman and you will be sorely missed here."

"Thank you" Persephone replied in a modest voice. She then turned gracefully on the spot and reappeared in front of a grand wrought iron gate. Persephone pushed the gate open and strolled up the long driveway. Once she arrived at a magnificent wooden door, she knocked.

The door opened slowly and a pair of bright blue eyes appeared from the crack in the doorway. The eyes suddenly turned wide and the door burst open.

"Sephoney!" Narcissa cried out in delight. "Oh my dear, come in come in! I didn't expect you this early."

"Cissy, surely you have not forgotten that I am an early riser?" Persephone chided gently. "Did my trunks arrive safely?"

"Yes, they're up in your room now. But come, let's relax for a while." Narcissa and Persephone linked arms and walked to the kitchen where they sat down at a small, but exceedingly gorgeous table.

Narcissa and Persephone sat and chatted with each other until they had caught up on all they had recently missed in each others lives and reminisced about the old times until their ribs were sore from laughing. It was not until they had both dank enough tea to make them blue in the face did they move from their comfortable conversation to a darker one.

"Seph," Narcissa said while looking down into her cup of now cold tea, "I can't thank you enough for coming here. I-"

"Don't worry about it Cissy." Persephone replied while placing her hand gently on Narcissa's. "I'm your cousin, and I will always be here for you. Shall we move into a more private room?"

Narcissa nodded and they made their way up the grand staircase and into Narcissa's room.

Narcissa's chambers were ornately furnished. A marvelous canopy bed sat in the middle of the room draped in deep purple and gold fabric. The room was spacious and inviting. Beneath the bay window was a plush fainting couch. Narcissa walked over to the window and sat down on the couch facing the outside.

"Seph, what am I-"

"Wait." Persephone said firmly. "We might be in your own home but you can never be too cautious."

Narcissa turned around to watch as Persephone pulled her wand out from her robes and walked around the room in a circle, swishing her wand back and forth.

"There," she said after she arrived back at the door. "Not even a house elf could hear us now. Speak your mind Cissy."

"I'm scared, Sephoney." Narcissa said while staring at the handkerchief in her hands. "Lucius has failed the Dark Lord and He is now taking his vengeance out on Draco. I know Bella says it's an honor to serve him, but Draco is so young. He could make so many mistakes. He's my only son, Seph. I would die if anything happened to him. And now Lucius isn't even here to guide him. Everything has been so hard with him locked away in Azkaban."

Persephone sat down next to Narcissa and put her arm around the older woman's shoulders. "Cissy, it's only an honor if you choose it to be. Don't let Bellatrix push you around. You're a grown woman, Cissy. It's time you took care of your family the way you see fit."

Narcissa turned towards Persephone and then buried her head in Persephone's shoulder as she broke into sobs.

"I-I know what I should-should do." She said while sobbing. "But I just- I- it's too late now. I-I should have done it years ago. Stood up to Lucius. Now, it's too- too late." Narcissa clutched Persephone and began sobbing uncontrollable.

Persephone hugged the shaking Narcissa tightly and rocked her soothingly. She stroked Narcissa's blonde hair and whispered softly to her.

"Shoosh now, my Cissy. Everything is going to be all right. You have to stop blaming yourself and get control of the situation. There's something you're not telling me. You wouldn't be upset if Draco was only a Death Eater. There's something else. Tell me; let me help you, Cissy."

After a few minutes passed Narcissa got control of herself and pulled away from Persephone to face the window again. As she wiped the tears from her face, she finally spoke again.

"I want to tell you, Seph. I need to tell you. But- I can't. I was forbidden to tell anyone. I'm afraid of what He would do if He found out. I can't risk Draco like that."

"Cissy," Persephone said gently, "I can't help you if you won't tell me what's going on."

"I know." Narcissa said quietly. She then turned around and stared Persephone in the eyes. "But I will tell you this. The Dark Lord gave Draco a task that will surely kill him. He assigned Draco the task because He himself does not wish to perform it. If Draco fails, we all die… and I do not see how he will succeed. He'll be completely alone at Hogwarts, with no one to help him there. There's no way we're going to survive this."

Persephone reached out and put her hand on her cousin's shoulder and looked her firmly in the eyes. "Draco will succeed. We will see to it. I'll put in a transfer to work at Hogwarts instead of London. That way he won't be alone. And surely there must be a Death Eater you can turn to; someone you can trust with your lives. Don't even think about Bellatrix. It must be someone who is willing to help you and Draco."

Narcissa thought for a moment before she spoke. "There is one person, the Dark Lord's most trusted servant. He had been a friend of the family for many years. He could help us."

"Who is this person?" Persephone asked firmly.

Narcissa stood up and went back to staring at the window. Without looking at Persephone, she answered.

"Severus Snape."

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first chapter! Even if you don't wish to continue reading, I'd very much appreciate it if you could review and critique my writing so that I can improve. I'd love to know what suggestions you have for me!**

**-Alice**


	2. Judgment Day

**I'll Be There **

**Chapter 2: Judgment Day**

Persephone rose early again the next morning. She showered and got dressed quickly; and once again she put her long golden hair into a bun. She then sat down at her desk to compose another letter.

_Headmaster Dumbledore, _

_I am currently a Trainee Healer at the Saint Petersburg branch of Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Due to these dark and trying times, I have found it necessary to move back to England to be with my family. I would like to request permission to finish my training under your Head Healer at Hogwarts. I am available for interview anytime that is convenient for you. Attached are my training credentials. Thank you for your time. _

_With all due respect, _  
_Persephone Nosova_

Persephone nervously looked her letter over once more to make sure it was perfect. She placed her papers in an envelope and went to open the window. The sun was still rising and the view was absolutely breathtaking. Persephone leaned her head out the window and called to Narcissa's owl. She soon watched his silhouette grow larger and larger until he swooped in through the window and landed on the back of her chair.

"Eamon, I need you to take this to Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts, okay? I promise you'll get a treat when you get back. Don't let anyone stop you and don't come back until you get a reply," Persephone said to the owl while attaching the letter to his leg.

The great eagle owl gave a hoot of acknowledgement and took off out the window again. Persephone shut the window behind him and then went downstairs to breakfast. She was not surprised to find herself the first one awake. Persephone walked into the kitchen and made herself two pieces of toast with jam and some coffee. She had never been fond of breakfast. The morning was for getting jobs done, not for wasting time eating.

Persephone poured herself another cup of coffee and went into the front room to lounge on the sofa while watching the sunrise. Persephone would normally be reviewing her current patients' cases before disapparating to work. She grimaced at the thought of how irresponsible she was being. It was wrong for her to have abandoned her patients like this, especially since she was leaving them with that idiotic healer who nearly killed one of them yesterday. These were special circumstances however, and Persephone knew she had to put her family first. However, until Dumbledore replied she had nothing to do except sit and wait until Narcissa or Draco woke up. So instead, she sat there impatiently, waiting for something to do.

Then sun had fully risen when Persephone finally heard someone walk down the stairs. She picked up her empty cup and walked back to the kitchen.

"Oh, Seph!" Narcissa exclaimed as she turned around from the cupboards to find Persephone standing in the doorway. "You gave me a fright. I thought you would have been at school by now?"

"Normally, I would have," Persephone replied casually. "I've decided to transfer from St. Petersburg, though. It's time I moved back to England anyway."

Narcissa set the cup of tea she was holding on the counter and looked at Persephone with a frown. "Sephoney, I don't want you to transfer for me. I know how much you liked working in St. Petersburg."

"Don't worry about it Cissy. The work was getting repetitive. It'll be good for me to break my routine." Persephone lied nonchalantly.

Narcissa gave her a skeptical look but went back to making herself breakfast. After Narcissa finished eating, the two women sat at the kitchen table talking idly when Draco popped into the kitchen.

When Draco's eyes fell upon Persephone he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her. Persephone even noticed Draco's hand twitch towards his wand for a moment.

"Draco," Narcissa explained calmly. "This is your cousin Persephone. You wouldn't remember her; her family moved away when you were only a few months old. Persephone is going to be our guest for a while and I expect you to treat her as such."

Before Draco could respond, Persephone interjected. "Draco, don't let your mother fool you," she said with a playful smile. "I'm family and I refuse to be treated with formalities. Go get yourself breakfast and sit down to chat with us."

Draco looked back and forth between the two women and must have decided not to say anything at all. He simply went to the back of the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

The two women talked while Draco sat mostly in silence. He seemed highly uncomfortable with another person in his house. Eventually though, he spoke up.

"So, how exactly are you my cousin?" He asked with genuine interest.

"Our mothers were sisters," Narcissa replied.

"But my family moved back to Russia when I was twelve so I could attend Durmstrang." Persephone explained.

Before Draco could ask any more questions, Narcissa's owl flew in from the open kitchen window and perched on the back of Persephone's chair.

All three of them went quiet as Persephone gave the owl a treat and took her letter from him.

"Were you expecting a letter, Seph?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"I was, but not quite so soon." Persephone replied.

Persephone's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she opened her letter. She definitely did not expect to get a reply from Dumbledore today. She desperately hoped that he was not denying her an interview. She needed to be at Hogwarts where she could be close to Draco.

_Miss Nosova, _

_Hogwarts has never seen a Healer Intern but I would be delighted to schedule an interview with you. I have already talked to our Healer on staff and she would be willing to take you on if you meet all necessary requirements. I shall meet with you today at 4pm. _

_Albus Dumbledore _  
_P.S. I am very fond of Jelly Slugs_

"…Sephoney?" Narcissa asked nervously.

Persephone smiled slightly. She may not have much time to prepare but at least he was offering her a chance.

"I have an interview later today at Hogwarts. Will either of you be willing to show me where Hogwarts is?" She asked.

"Of course dear," Narcissa said while smiling. "Draco, Persephone will use side-along apparation to take you to Hogsmeade and then you will need to escort her to Dumbledore's office. You can go to The Three Broomsticks to floo back as soon as she finds Dumbledore."

"Yes, Mother." Draco responded coolly.

"What time is your interview, Seph?" Narcissa questioned.

"It's at 4pm. How long will it take to walk from Hogsmeade?"

"Not too long," answered Draco. "It should take ten minutes at most."

"Alright then, we should leave her about twenty 'til four then. I want to be a tad bit early," Persephone said with a smile. "Now if you'll both excuse me, I need to prepare."

Persephone hurried up the stairs to her bedroom where she shut the door behind her. The first thing she did was gather up a copy of her training credentials and sort them into a neat file. She then picked out one of her finer dress robes and changed into them. Her dress was of the finest, midnight blue silk with golden flowers embroidered into it. The dress itself was sleeveless but for modesties sake, a shrug with a tear-shaped cutout in the bust. and long, flowing sleeves was added to give it an air of aristocracy and grace.

Persephone then let her hair down from its tight bun in order to arrange it into an elegant French Twist. She walked over to the full-length mirror in her dresser and decided that she looked too formal. She took her hair down again and pulled it back into a half ponytail, leaving wavy blonde locks to cascade over her shoulders and contrast nicely with her dark dress robes.

Persephone groaned inwardly when she looked at the clock. She was a patient woman, but it was only one o'clock in the afternoon. She had been in too nervous to realize that she probably needn't dress yet.

In order to calm her nerves, she went to make a cup of tea and find Narcissa. She was anxious to talk to her before meeting Dumbledore. Persephone was generally a proud and calm person, but meeting one of the most famous and talent wizards of all times would set anyone's nerves on edge.

Persephone had just begun to finally relax when Draco entered the front room.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Just let me grab my bag," she replied.

"Accio bag!" She called out while brandishing her wand.

Her small handbag then zoomed toward her and landed neatly in her hands. "Ready whenever you are, Draco," she said while giving him a broad smile.

Draco's face remained emotionless as he led her out the front doors. Once they stepped on the opposite side of the gates, she held her arm out to him "Hold tightly," she instructed him.

Persephone couldn't help but let a sly grin creep onto her face. She knew there were twelve years between them, but he still seemed so very young to her. She gripped his arm tightly and prepared herself for the uncomfortable feeling of disapparating. With a loud crack, both Draco and Persephone arrived in Hogsmeade.

After a long and silent walk, they finally arrived at a pair of huge oak doors. Persephone was slightly taken back; she had never seen Hogwarts before and Durmstrang had been much less magnificent. Gathering her courage, Draco led her through the front doors and to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

"You'll have to give him the password now. Did Dumbledore tell you what it was?" Draco stated.

"Professor Dumbledore, Draco," Persephone said sternly. "And I believe so," she had wondered why he had mentioned his preference for Jelly Slugs. She didn't think Dumbledore would have had her try to bribe him. "You may go home now. Thanks for the help, Draco."

Draco turned around and walked back out of the castle. Persephone stood in front of the gargoyle for a moment in order to calm the butterflies that were now ravaging her stomach.

"Jelly Slugs," she finally told the gargoyle.

Without a word, the gargoyle slid over and opened up a passage to a spiral staircase. Persephone arrived a single door at the top of the staircase and knocked, she hoped she was still a few minutes early.

"Enter," called out a soft voice from within.

Persephone pushed the door open and glided into the room. Dumbledore was standing near his desk and extended a hand towards her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear. I assume your travel was not difficult?" he asked.

"No, Sir," she said while smiling and shaking his hand. "My travel was very smooth."

"Come now, let us sit down and discuss your future," he said while taking a seat behind his desk and showing her a chair. "Now, Miss Nosova, what makes you want to complete your internship at Hogwarts?"

"Well, as I stated in my letter I wish to be closer to my family. St. Petersburg was a wonderful place, but I can no longer stay there. I also wish to seek a different experience. Working here would allow me to spend more time with my family and gain a different perspective than that of a large hospital," answered Persephone.

"I see," said Dumbledore while peering at her over his half-moon spectacles. "I am assuming that you were a student at Durmstrang Institute?"

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Have you any family that attended Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am kin to the Blacks, Sir," she stated nervously. She chose to say Blacks for many reasons. The first reason was because she would always consider Narcissa to be a Black, since that was her maiden name. The second reason was that many people did not think fondly of the Malfoys since Lucius had been imprisoned. It was much better to say she was a Black since Sirius and Andromeda had redeemed the family slightly. However, she could not help but let her eyes flicker towards the portrate of Phineas Nigellus Black in hope that he would not contest her claim.

"Ah, of course," said Dumbledore with a look of acknowledgement in his eyes. Persephone hoped he understood her claim of the Black family to mean that she did not consider herself part of the Malfoy family.

"Tell me Miss Nosova, what is your favorite part of healing patients?" Dumbledore asked.

Persephone thought for a moment. She did enjoy taking care of others, but she knew there was something else she enjoyed more about her work.

"The mystery and challenge of the illness and treatment, Sir," she stated.

Dumbledore smiled at this. She knew it had been a test to determine her personality and demeanor. She had answered him honesty though, and she hoped that was enough.

"Well Miss Nosova, I have been through your credentials. You are a very bright and talented witch with an outstanding record. I must now speak to my Head Healer. If you will remain here for a few minutes, I will return promptly with a decision."

Persephone smiled graciously while bowing her head towards him. "Thank you, Sir." While she might appear calm, she was actually more nervous than she had been in a long time.

As Dumbledore slipped out the door he called back to her. "Help yourself to the liquorice wands."

Persephone sat completely still as she waited for Dumbledore to return. She cleared her mind of anything and everything and allowed herself to become completely blank. After what seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened and Dumbledore stepped though.

Persephone turned her head towards the door and waited with hopeful eyes and a small smile.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Nosova. We are privileged to have such a bright witch as part of our staff," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

A broad smile finally broke out on Persephone's face as she stood to shake hands with the Headmaster once more.

"Thank you, Sir. This means ever so much to me. I shall serve this school proudly," said Persephone.

"Please, Persephone. You are part of the staff; you may call me Albus now," he said with a grin. "I shall write to the Healer Turov immediately and have him arrange your transfer. Return to your family now, Persephone. I'm sure they will want to celebrate this good news."

"Thank you, Albus. I eagerly await the start of term," Persephone replied.

Persephone took a few calm steps down the spiral staircase before she burst into a run and ran until she hit Hogwart's gates. She then composed herself and walked to Hogsmeade with her head held high.

After apparating back to the Malfoy Manor, it was all Persephone could do to not bounce all the way up the driveway. She really did believe it an honor to be working at Hogwarts. When she entered the house she found Narcissa and Draco talking in the front room.

When Persephone came into view, Narcissa and Draco stopped talking immediately. After a brief pause, Narcissa spoke nervously. "Well, Seph, how did the interview go?"

"I was accepted!" Persephone exclaimed happily. "I'll officially be completing my internship at Hogwarts."

Narcissa and Draco both congratulated her with hugs, and the three of them went to the kitchen in order to prepare a celebratory dinner. 


	3. Unlikely Surprises

**I'll Be There **

**Chapter 3: Unlikely Surprises **

Persephone shut the lock on her trunk and took another look around the room. She walked around slowly and reflected on her summer with Narcissa. Persephone had not been with her family in a long time, but she and Narcissa had quickly become just as close as they had been when Persephone was a child. Even though Narcissa was thirteen years her elder, Persephone felt that she had gained a sister. After Narcissa had gone to Snape, she had become much more relaxed. She still became jumpy whenever Draco was summoned by Voldemort, but Persephone had done her best to keep Narcissa calm until he returned home. Even Draco had warmed up to Persephone during her stay.

Now it was time for Persephone to leave, though. School would start in a week and Persephone had received a letter from Dumbledore asking her to move in before the students so she could meet the staff and become acquainted with the castle. Persephone did not like leaving Narcissa, but she knew that she was close enough to apparate home if Narcissa needed her; more importantly, in a week she would be able to look after Draco when Narcissa could not.

Deciding that she had everything packed, Persephone sent her trunks to Hogwarts and then went downstairs to say goodbye to Narcissa and Draco.

Narcissa looked up from her book when Persephone entered the room and stood up to embrace her tightly. Persephone held Narcissa and tried to soothe her.

"There, there Cissy. I'm not going away forever. Besides, I can return here anytime I want," she said gently.

Narcissa took a step back and tried to covertly wipe the tears from her eyes. "I know, Seph. It's just been a good summer with you here."

"It has been, Cissy. I'll be home soon though. You won't even have time to miss me," Persephone said with a smile.

Narcissa smiled weakly and Draco stepped forward with a sly smile. "You know, I'm actually going to miss you," he stated. Draco then surprised Persephone by stepping forward and embracing her tightly.

"Aw, Draco," Persephone said while ruffling his hair. "I didn't even know you liked me."

Draco scowled and patted his hair back in place. "Well you can be annoying, but you've kept Mum off my back."

Persephone gave a short laugh, but the smile faded off her face with a sigh. "Well, I should be off. Dumbledore is waiting for me."

"Be careful, Seph. And remember I'm only an owl away," Narcissa said.

"Same goes to you, Cissy," Persephone said. "See you in a week Draco. Don't upset your mother."

Draco just nodded. Persephone turned and walked out of the manor where she had just enjoyed the best summer she'd had in a long time.

"Back to work, now Sephoney," she whispered to herself.

With a loud crack, she found herself back at Hogsmeade, making her way back to Hogwarts.

"Ah, welcome back Persephone," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Professor," she replied.

"My dear girl, you're part of the staff now. As I've said before, please call me Albus," he said gently.

"Of course, Albus," she said with a smile.

"I hope you enjoyed your summer break, for now it is time to get back to work. Your bags have been placed in your room near the hospital wing. If you follow me I will introduce you to Madam Pomfrey. She's the school healer and your new mentor"

When Persephone arrived in the hospital wing she was amazed by how small it was. She assumed that she would definitely not be very busy here.

"Poppy, this is your new intern, Miss Persephone Nosova. Persephone, meet Madam Pomfrey."

The two women shook hands as Dumbledore introduced them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Persephone, It'll be a pleasure working with you," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Thank you, Poppy. I'm very excited to be here," she replied.

"I'll leave you two ladies to get acquainted. Don't forget about the staff meeting tonight. I expect you both to be there," Dumbledore said with a smile.

The two women talked for a long while about Persephone's previous training and what she could expect at Hogwarts. They also got to know each other a little better before Persephone retired to her room to unpack before the staff meeting.

Persephone walked into her room to find all of her trunks in the middle of the floor. The room was small, but it was perfect for her. There was a large desk for her to work with, along with several large windows behind the desk for light. There were also plenty of bookshelves and cupboards to contain all of her supplies.

Persephone pushed open the door that led to her private chambers. In the middle of the room there was a large four-poster bed. There was also a fireplace to keep her warm during the long winter months. There was only one window in her bedroom, but she preferred it that way. She was an early riser but she still found the sun bothersome in the early morning.

Persephone had plenty of time before the meeting so she decided to unpack her belongings by hand. She started with her office, arranging her supplies and organizing her desk just as it had been back in Russia. She then moved to her bedroom.

Persephone closed her last empty trunk and stowed it under her bed. She then sat down to look around. It looked like home, but she missed her room at Narcissa's. Persephone had been away from family so long that she had almost forgotten what it felt like to have personal relationships. She had gotten very used to being along in her tiny apartment in Russia.

Before she had any time to contemplate her feelings, there was a knock at her office door.

"Coming!" Persephone shouted toward the door. When she opened it she discovered Madam Pomfrey.

"Come on, Persephone. It's time for the staff meeting," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Oh my, I didn't realize it had gotten so late. Just give me a quick second, I'll be right back," Persephone said while rushing back into her room.

Persephone used a quick spell to fix her makeup, hair, and send the wrinkles out of her robes. She gave herself one last look in the mirror and went back to meet Madam Pomfrey.

"My apologies, Poppy. I just needed to freshen up a bit," Persephone explained.

"It's no problem, my dear. Everyone wants to look good on their first day of school," Madam Pomfrey replied with a kind smile.

The two women went to the staff room to find it was already half full. Dumbledore greeted them as they walked in and they took seats next to each other. After the room finally filled, Dumbledore stood up and a hush fell over the teachers.

"Welcome back, my friends for another eventful year. I hope I find you all well rested after your summer and in good spirits. While there will be a time to discuss the dark times approaching us, now is the time for happier conversation and an introduction of our new friends," Dumbledore announced to the room.

Dumbledore then motioned to a rather large, elderly man to come stand by him.

"My friends, let me introduce to you Professor Horace Slughorn. Some of you might remember him, as he was a Hogwarts Professor here for a long time. I am now pleased to say that he has returned to take his position back as Potions Master," Dumbledore stated while clasping Slughorn firmly on the shoulder.

Applause erupted to welcome back their old friend. Persephone felt a shudder of nervousness consume her before she could compose herself. She clapped politely for Slughorn and waited her turn to be introduced.

After the noise settled, Slughorn took his seat and Dumbledore motioned towards Persephone. Taking her place besides Dumbledore, he spoke again.

"Now I would like to introduce to you our newest member of staff, Miss Persephone Nosova. She will be working under Poppy to obtain her Healer's license."

Polite applause sounded for her and Persephone smiled graciously at the crowd of professors. She gave a slight curtsy and bow of her head to acknowledge their hospitality. When she looked up, she met Madam Pomfrey's smiling eyes. She smiled back, grateful that the Matron had already become fond of her.

The applause finally settled and Dumbledore spoke again. "Now, I would like to ask for a volunteer to show Persephone around the castle. We all know how large and confusing Hogwarts can be."

Persephone surveyed the room, quietly hoping that someone would volunteer quickly. She hated being put on the spot. She then noticed how large the staff was. She judged that Hogwarts must have a much larger student body than she was accustomed to at Durmstrang.

As her eyes swept the room, they stopped on a pair of coal black eyes. The eyes held hers fast, and for a quick second she felt someone brush against her conscious, but she quickly fortified her mental barriers.

Finally, a professor spoke up. "I would be happy to show her around, Albus."

Persephone tore her gaze away from the coal eyes to seek the person who had offered to help her, only to discover that the person was in fact a centaur, and not at all a person.

"Why thank you, Firenze. I am most grateful, I'm afraid that these old bones just aren't up to running around the castle anymore," Dumbledore said.

With the matter settled, Persephone took her seat next to Madam Pomfrey. She smiled fondly at Firenze, but soon she found herself staring at the back of the head of the man with the coal eyes. Persephone brushed her conscious against his, but all she found was silence; his mind was very well guarded.

Dumbledore was speaking again, but Persephone found her thoughts drifting. She was highly curious to know why the coal eyes had attempted to breech her mind.

Soon Dumbledore concluded his speech and Persephone stood up to mingle with the other teachers.

It was not long before the centaur that had offered to show her the castle approached her.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself," he staid while offering her his hand. "I'm Firenze."

Persephone shook his hand and reintroduced herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you Firenze. Thank you for agreeing to show me around later."

"It'll be my pleasure, Persephone. I haven't been teaching here long and sometimes I still find myself misplaced," he said with a laugh.

"What do you teach?" Persephone inquired.

"I co-teach Divination with Professor Trelawney," he answered.

"Ah, I'm afraid I was never any good at Divination," she joked.

Before Firenze could reply, Dumbledore approached Persephone with the man with coal black eyes following closely behind him.

"Persephone, Firenze, it's good to see you both with smiling faces," Dumbledore said.

"Good evening, Albus," Persephone greeted.

"If you'll excuse me, Professors," Firenze mumbled while trotting away.

"Persephone, I'd like to introduce you to Professor Severus Snape," Dumbledore said.

When Persephone heard his name, it took all her years of self-discipline in order to hide her surprise. She was going to murder Narcissa for not warning her about a Death Eater being in the castle. However, she quickly composed herself and offered a hand to the professor.

"It's nice to meet you," she said with her most charming smile.

"Likewise," Snape said flatly while shaking her hand so briefly Persephone almost wondered whether it had occurred at all.

"If you two will excuse me, I have yet to speak with Madam Hooch this evening," Dumbledore said slyly while disappearing.

Snape and Persephone stood in awkward silence before Snape finally spoke.

"You look rather mature to be just starting your Healer training, Miss Nosova," he said.

"That would be because I am halfway finished with my training, Professor," she retorted. He was the only person she had met who had referred to her by her surname. "I am a transfer intern from St. Mungo's."

Snape nodded his head and the awkward silence returned. Persephone raked her mind for an icebreaker. She wanted to remain in the Professor's good graces if he was the one taking care of Draco. She must remain pleasant.

"If I may ask, what subject do you teach?" she asked politely.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," he answered dryly.

Persephone could have almost laughed at his answer. How ironic it was for Voldemort's most trusted servant to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Snape must have noticed the flicker of a smile that appeared on her face, however.

"What, may I ask, is so funny Miss Nosova?" he said with a scowl on his face.

"It's nothing, I just find that rather fitting for you," she lied quickly.

Snape eyed her apprehensively. "And how would you know what does or does not fit me?" He responded.

"First impressions are powerful ones, Professor. You teach an important but dreary subject, and forgive me if I say that you don't seem like the most cheerful person I've ever met," she said with a sly smile.

Persephone watched as a ghost of a smile flickered at his lips. "So it would seem, Miss Nosova," he added almost as an afterthought.

Before either of them could say anything else, Dumbledore's voice rose above the chatter and the room fell silent again.

"I am afraid to say that I am going to have to call it a night, my friends," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Feel free to stay and chat as long as you like, but this old man is going to bed."

There were calls of goodnight and a few people drifted out of the door behind him. When Persephone turned her attention back to Snape, he gave a simple nod and also left the room.

Persephone looked around the room and noticed that everyone was beginning to bid each other goodnight and exit the room. She searched for Firenze and walked over to him.

"Shall we tour the castle now or in the morning?" She asked.

"I'm willing tonight if you are," he said playfully.

Persephone grinned and followed him out of the room into the Entrance Hall.

"Let's start with the upper floors," Firenze said. "The Dungeons are always dark, we'll explore those last."

Persephone nodded and followed him up the marble staircase. When they were about half way up though, Persephone let out a small exclamation of surprise as her foot sunk through the stair and she found herself trapped.

Firenze turned around to see what she had shrieked at and laughed.

"My apologies, Persephone. It's second nature to me now to skip that step. I forgot all about it."

"It's quite alright," Persephone said weakly. "Could you give me a hand out though?"

Firenze chuckled again and grabbed her about the waist, pulling her up out of the step and completely off her feet, and sitting her down gently on the steps in front of him.

Persephone inhaled sharply when he grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. She was not accustomed to being swept up into the air.

"Remember that vanishing step, now. I'd hate to have to come rescue you all the time," Firenze said flirtatiously.

Persephone smiled and gently pushed his hands off her waist.

"If I didn't know any better, Firenze, I'd say that you let me fall in that step on purpose," she said with a smirk.

Firenze just laughed and the two of them continued their accent to the upper levels of the castle. From the dungeon doorway, Severus Snape watched them and grimaced. He had seen that smirk many times before. That was the very same smirk that often played on the lips of young Draco Malfoy.


	4. Curiosity

**I'll Be There **

**Chapter 4: Curiosity **

A week had already passed since Persephone's arrival at Hogwarts. She had immediately fallen in love with it, and highly enjoyed her frequent explorations of the castle and grounds with Firenze. She had also found the majority of the professor to be extremely agreeable. For the most part, they treated her like an equal; all except for professors Snape and McGonagall. Snape simply ignored her, and McGonagall just seemed like a very stern woman in general, so Persephone did not take offence. She had however, become fast friends with Firenze, Hagrid, and Professor Sinistra. Persephone especially looked forward to her evenings when she was free from her duties and was able to walk the grounds with her centaur and half-giant friend.

The days, however, seemed to drag on relentlessly. It was not that she didn't like Madam Pomfrey, only that she was bored. Without students to tend to, Persephone's afternoons were spent cleaning and preparing for the start of term. With all the bossing around Madam Pomfrey did, Persephone was beginning to feel less like a Healer and more like a house elf. This was something she definitely did not appreciate.

Today had been an especially tiring day. They had finally finished cleaning the entire Hospital Wing and they had moved onto restocking supplies. Persephone had spent the day with Madam Pomfrey at Diagon Alley. Normally, she would have enjoyed being there, but Madam Pomfrey had refused to let her take half the list and collect supplies on her own. Instead, Persephone had been treated as a child. She had been forced to spend the entire day trailing behind Madam Pomfrey, carrying the bags as Madam Pomfrey chatted with the storekeepers and haggled down the prices. Persephone understood the haggling, but she failed to understand the endless chattering. By the end of the trip, Persephone was tired and highly frustrated.

As Persephone placed the final item in its proper place on the self, she sighed heavily. She then grabbed her hat and said her goodbyes to Madam Pomfrey quickly. She was very eager to be out of the Hospital Wing. It had been a long day and Persephone wanted nothing more than to lay in the sun out by the lake. As Persephone pushed the Hospital Wing doors open, she heard Madam Pomfrey call to her. Groaning inwardly, she turned around and went to see what the woman wanted.

"Persephone, could you please go to Professor Snape and ask him to make me a new batch of Pepperup Potion? I've just finished cataloging our remedies. I think we still have enough of our usual potions, but the Pepperup Potion is nearly a year old and its probably gone old. We'll be needing a strong batch for the annual onslaught of colds at the beginning of term," Madam Pomfrey stated.

Persephone nodded mechanically, but as she turned to leave again, she stopped abruptly. "Madam Pomfrey, I thought Professor Slughorn was the Potions Master?"

"He is this year, dear," Madam Pomfrey replied. "But Professor Snape had been our Potions Master for quiet a while before Slughorn came out of retirement. And while Horace is a perfectly competent Potions Master, Severus is particularly skilled at healing potions. I've never had better potions than the ones he makes me."

"I see," Persephone said carefully. "I'll go straight to him then." Without another word, Persephone left the Hospital Wing quickly before Madam Pomfrey could assign her any other tasks.

As Persephone made her way down to the dungeons, she stopped to pull her cloak tighter around her. She couldn't believe how chilly the dungeons were, despite the heat in the rest of the castle. When she arrived at Snape's door, she steeled her mind against any intrusions.

Persephone knocked smartly on the door and quietly waited for a reply.

"Enter," Snape called dryly.

Persephone pushed the door open and stepped forward into Professor Snape's office. A smile flashed across her face briefly when she found him with his back towards her, arranging supplies her his shelf just as she had been doing only moments ago.

The professor said nothing so she decided to speak first.

"Professor, Madam Pomfrey sent me. She has requested that you brew her a new batch of Pepperup Potions."

"Does she not realize that I am no longer the Potions Master?" Snape replied curtly.

Persephone gave a short, mocking laugh. "Yes, I informed her of that myself, but she seems quiet set on you brewing her potions."

Snape groaned as he set an item rather forcibly on the shelf. He then turned around to sit at his desk with a rather impatient look on his face. At this, Persephone smiled softly, she wasn't sure why, but his impatience amused her. She often heard other professors paying him compliments, and she could not help but feel that the only thing he felt towards them was disdain.

Seeing the faint smile on her face, Snape once again brushed his mind against hers, determined to discover the reason for her amusement. Finding her mind once again well guarded, he grew more annoyed. He was not accustomed to being barred from peoples' minds.

"And what, may I ask, is apparently so amusing Miss Nosova?" he asked.

Persephone laughed softly. She would not be intimidated by him like a young student. Growing up with Bellatrix as an older cousin had made her immune to anyone attempting to intimidate her. Bellatrix was also the reason Persephone was such an apt dueler and Occlumens.

"Forgive me," Persephone said gently. "I was simply amused to see the famed Potions Master of Hogwarts so annoyed at the thought of brewing an easy potion."

Snape narrowed his eyes and raised one eyebrow, but he said nothing. He had never experienced someone so bold to express their opinion of him except for Dumbledore, especially with such a mocking tone. This girl's good-natured humor seemed highly out of place against his foul mood. Where normal students and Professors did everything within their power to avoid him when he was annoyed, she didn't seem fazed in the least bit. The thought of someone not being intimidated by him was also highly annoying. He failed to understand why she should stand there, with that silly little smile on her face, completely unaffected when any other person would have sprinted from the room by now. He would give her credit though, it was very cheeky of her to be so bold. He had definitely not expected it from the young Healer.

It was then that his curiously finally got the better of him. He wanted to know why she was there. A young, talented Healer in Training had absolutely no reason to be at Hogwarts. There was a reason why Hogwarts had no history of a Healer in Training ever completing their internship at Hogwarts. If she was going to be blunt with him, he would be just as blunt.

"Miss Nosova, why are you even here?" Snape snapped abruptly at her.

It was now Persephone's turn to raise an eyebrow. The smile however, did not fade from her lips. His statement only made her more amused. She knew Professor Snape was not a fool, and she was determined to test his limits. If this was the man taking care of Draco, she would make sure he was capable of the job.

"As I previously stated, Madam Pomfrey sent me to request your assistance," she replied.

"That was not what I was referring to and you very well know it," Snape retorted. "Why are you completing your internship here?"

Persephone remained cool, quickly thinking over her response. It had been a while since she had spoken to anyone witty enough to spar verbally with her. She was delighted to have found someone with a quit wit.

"I'm here for my own reasons, just as you are. Now let's not question that and behave civilly," she said.

"It's not a matter of civility," He snapped. "I know you have an alternative motive for being here, and I will find out what it is. Don't think I will be so easily fooled Miss Nosova."

"Why Professor, I'm shocked to hear you speak to me so. Is that any way to talk to a lady? You should be ashamed of yourself. I am here to complete my internship. Nothing more, nothing less. Now lay down your hostility. There's no reason for us to get off on the wrong foot."

Snape was taken back for a moment. It had been a long time since anyone had challenged him. Never in his entire life had someone shot back at him with such speed and grace, especially someone so young. For a moment he actually felt some sort of admiration for this young saucy girl. He then steeled himself; he was not going to be outdone by this insolent woman.

"Do not put on such airs with me. We both know very well that you are hiding something. I do not trust people with something to hide," he said coldly.

"Oh Professor," she said dangerously. "Do not pretend that you have nothing to hide," Persephone laughed with a jeer. "You can trust me just as much as I can trust you. Either way, it doesn't really matter. We are working together, and from what I gather from Madam Pomfrey, we will probably be working together frequently. So behave yourself until I give you reason not to. Now, while I have enjoyed bantering with you, I am tired and I wish to enjoy what little sunlight is left. Good day Professor, and do not forget to brew that potion."

With that, Persephone turned elegantly and sauntered out of the office. She could not help but smile to herself as she trotted up the stairs. She had enjoyed their little conversation. And now she knew that he was just as cautious towards her as she was towards him. He would warm up to her in time, however. Everyone always did. She could be extremely charming when she needed to be. It had turned out to be a good day after all.

Snape sat in his chair for a few minutes, silently contemplating what had just happened. He could hardly believe that she had just walked out on him, all the while commanding him to brew a potion. His wit must have gone dull from all the years of arguing with dimwitted students. With his pride severely wounded, Snape decided that he would not lose the next battle. He almost liked this new woman. Her wit was sharp but her tongue was graceful. However, he did not like her enough to let his pride become wounded. And he definitely did not trust her. For now, he would brew her potion. But he would find out her motives. If he were savvy enough to spy on the Dark Lord, he would figure out her secrets as well.


	5. A New Perspective

**I'll Be There**

**Chapter 5: A New Perspective**

School had finally started and Persephone was overjoyed. She was wonderfully happy to be tending to patients again. Although she missed spending entire evenings with her new friends, she was glad to be back at work. The only thing Persephone regretted was her very limited time with Draco. She had noticed on the first day back that he looked considerably more stressed than he had been during the summer. She had wanted to speak to him immediately but she knew she must be cautious; no one must discover her allegiance with the Malfoys. She knew she had to wait before she could send a message to him. Instead, she reached her mind out to his, and gently brushed her conscious against his. She was glad that she immediately felt his mind's defenses increase; the boy was no fool, Bellatrix had been his aunt too. But she was also pleased to see his eyes meet hers for a brief moment, and to see his face relax. It made her happy to know that she still brought comfort to him, even when they could not speak.

The first few days of school had been relatively uneventful. She had tended to a few younger students with minor wounds, but nothing more. During her few off hours, she had attempted to go visit Firenze or Hagrid, but she always found them busy. Only Professor Sinistra had time to visit with her now, since she could not teach until the sky was dark and she did not have much homework to grade yet. Otherwise, Persephone spent the entirety of her days in the Hospital Wing waiting for students to arrive.

Persephone usually had a slow but steady flow of students, nothing overwhelming like it had been at her old internship, but it kept her busy enough. Today, however, was especially dull. She had only treated a few fifth years that had minor injuries from their scuffle in the corridor. Even Madam Pomfrey had felt that it was a slow enough day to leave Persephone alone for a while. The only current patient in the Hospital Wing was asleep, and Persephone decided to read The Daily Prophet. She was scanning through the news half-heartedly when the Hospital Wing doors burst open and Professor Snape came swiftly in carrying a young, unconscious student in his arms. Persephone immediately jumped to her feet and rushed over to help him with the student.

"Lay him down here," She directed firmly but calmly

The two of them set the boy gently on an isolated bed and Persephone began checking his vital signs.

"What happed to him?" she demanded.

Snape was quite taken back by this young woman's ferocity. She was very unlike Madam Pomfrey, who always seemed flustered and nervous when a new student was brought in.

"They were practicing defensive spells and he was hit with a particularly strong disarming spell. I believe he hit his head rather hard on the stone floor," Snape replied.

Persephone's hands flew to examine the back of the young boy's head. She gently turned his head to the side to discover that his hair was sticky with blood.

"Hand me that blue jar on the third shelf, the smelling salts on my desk, and two clean cloths in the right drawer," she commanded Snape.

Normally, Snape would have never followed orders so blindly unless the circumstances were dire, but he found himself reacting to her orders without a second though.

Persephone took a cloth from Snape and poured some water on it. She quickly cleaned the blood to expose the boy's wound. It was only a small cut, but like most head wounds it was bleeding profusely. She quickly took the blue jar and poured some potion onto the other cloth and dabbed it on his wound. She watched as the skin knitted itself back together, and she cleaned the now healed wound. Satisfied that the boy was out of immediate danger, Persephone grabbed the smelling salts and waved them under the boy's nose. She knew that she needed to get him awake before his concussion turned into a coma.

Persephone helped the boy sit up as he began to cough feebly.

"Shush now, relax. It's alright. Can you tell me your name?" she asked gently.

"Todd Wilkes," he answered.

"Okay Todd, do you know where you are?"

Todd took in his surroundings for a bit before answering. "The Hospital Wing?"

"Yes, that's right. Do you remember what happened."

Todd shook his head.

"You got hit with a disarming spell in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and hit your head pretty hard when you fell. You're all patched up now Todd, but you've had a concussion, so you need to stay awake for me. Can you do that?" She explained.

"I think so," he answered.

Persephone then turned to Professor Snape who had been silently watching.

"You stay right here and make sure he doesn't go to sleep," she whispered sternly. "I need to get a potion from the back."

Before Snape could reply, she was gone. Snape said nothing. He simply watched the boy. He did not appreciate being bossed around by a young intern. He was definitely going to give her a piece of his mind when she returned.

After a few minutes, Persephone returned with the potion.

"Miss Nosova, may I speak to you for a minute in the office?" Snape said sternly.

"No," she retorted. "You're to go back to your class before you have to bring me another student. And next time, do try to use some appropriate safety precautions before you turn students lose on each other."

Snape's eyes burned with rage as he stormed out of the room. The only Professor who ever dared speak to him in such a manner was Professor McGonagall, and he only tolerated it because she was his superior and a decent witch. He would not tolerate such insolence, however, from a novice. He knew speaking to Madam Pomfrey would be futile, so he decided that he would speak to Miss Nosova instead, when she could not refuse him an audience.

After Snape slammed the door shut, Persephone turned her attention back to Todd.

"Here Todd, I need you to drink this," she said as she pour him a vial of purple potion.

"What's it for?" he asked while carefully eyeing the potion.

"It's to help keep you from falling asleep. Don't worry, the affects will only last for a couple of hours," she said.

Todd nodded slowly and then downed the potion as quick as he could.

"Blah," he said with a grimace on his face. "This is terrible."

Persephone just chuckled. "Yes, I know. Professor Snape seems to be highly competent in making terrible tasting potions. It's good for you though, and that's what matters."

As Persephone let the Hospital Wing doors slam shut behind her, she gave a heavy sigh. An easy day had turned into a relatively long one after Madam Pomfrey returned. Upon discovering that Persephone had treated Todd herself and never even thought about fetching Madam Pomfrey, she became highly upset. Apparently, Madam Pomfrey did not think that working as in intern for over a year in an emergency ward was enough experience to treat a concussion unsupervised. As a result, Persephone had to listen to a very long lecture about student safety and protocol.

Persephone checked her watch and noticed that dinner had already started. With a groan, she started down the stairs towards the Great Hall. By the time she arrived, the Great Hall was already packed with students and the majority of teachers were already there. Persephone chose her seat in between Hagrid and Firenze.

"Good evening Persephone!" Firenze said with excitement

"Hey Firenze, Hagrid" Persephone said.

"What's o' matter 'Sephone?" Hagrid asked rather loudly

"Oh, it's nothing Hagrid," she said giving him a brave smile. "It was just a long day at work."

"Ah, Madam Pomfrey workin' yer too 'ard?" he said with a laugh.

Persephone relaxed a bit as she settled down for a nice super and conversation with her two friends. She could help notice, though, that Snape was giving her a terrible glare every time she looked his way. She supposed that she would have to go apologize to him later. She had been unnecessarily stern with him earlier. She really should try to be nice to him, for Draco's sake. She needed to get close to him. If he was really Voldemort's most faithful servant, Draco and her family would be safe. If he was Dumbledore's man, she would have to take matters into her own hands. A double agent could only play one role so long; and she knew that Snape would not compromise either of his positions for Draco. She sighed longingly. She wished Narcissa had told her what Draco's assignment was. Both Narcissa and Draco stood firm though, neither of them spoke a word. She knew she could help if they would just let her. She was either going to have to wear down Draco or weasel it out of Snape. Either way though, she needed to know who Snape was really loyal to.

Persephone kept a sly eye on Snape, and excused herself once Snape went through the Great Hall doors. She left the table and picked a swift pace but not quick enough to draw any attention to herself.

Persephone reached Snape's office door a few moments after he had shut it. She took a minute to catch her breath before she knocked on the door.

Severus grumbled to himself when he heard the knock. It was still diner time so all the students should still be in the Great Hall, this meant that it was probably another Professor he would have to bother with. Severus despised dealing with other Professors. Students were much easier, he could simply insult them until they left on their own free will. And if that took too long, he could just order them out.

"Enter," Snape called sharply.

Persephone entered the room with her head held high. She was apologizing, but she would not be made to feel inferior.

"Good evening Professor, I hope I am not disturbing you," Persephone said sweetly.

Snape's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Persephone shielded her mind before he could even think about reading it. Without waiting for a reply, Persephone continued.

"I wanted to apologize for my conduct earlier today. I was wrong to order you about. It was not my place. You are my superior and I had no right to treat you so," she said quietly while dropping her gaze.

Severus was dumbfounded. He had planned to chastise her brutally later. She had been so arrogant earlier. He would never have guessed that she would apologize to him. She certainly was a very interesting woman.

"No, it was not your place," he said harshly. Persephone turned her large, mossy green eyes up to meet his and he automatically softened his tone. She was accustomed to working in a large hospital. He mustn't judge her too harshly. Besides, she honestly looked sorry for the way she had behaved. She was stubborn, but polite.

"But," Severus said much softer now. "I accept your apology. Just try not to let it happen again."

Persephone's face lit up as she smiled radiantly. "Thank you for understanding, Professor," she replied. "I promise to watch my manners. Please don't let this ruin your opinion of me."

With that, Persephone flashed another one of her winning smiles. "I'll leave you to your work now, Professor. Good day."

As Persephone shut the door softly, Severus stared at the now empty space where she had just been. Severus was normally extremely talented at reading people; this girl, however, was proving to be difficult. Severus did not trust people, least of all this girl. He would not be comfortable until he discovered why she had given up a position at St. Mungo's to practice at Hogwarts. Experience had taught him that everyone always had an ulterior motive, and he was going to learn hers.

Frustrated by this secretive witch, Severus sat down at his desk and poured himself a glass of Firewhisky.

"This is going to be a long year," he muttered to himself while rubbing his temples.


	6. A Hint of Peppermint and Fire

**I'll Be There**

**Chapter 6: A Hint of Peppermint and Fire **

September was drawing to an end and Persephone experienced no further incident with either Madam Pomfrey or Professor Snape. In fact, her life had fallen into a sort of dull ease that she was not accustomed to. Persephone's life in Saint Petersburg had been one constantly in full motion. Persephone had worked in the emergency room, where her mind was always being challenged; it was up to her to figure out which patients needed to be seen first, what ailed them, and how best to treat them. There had never been a dull moment in Persephone's life. If she wasn't working, she was studying, or filling out forms. Now, there were hours at a time where there was no work to be done, and too many restless nights where she longed for something to do. Hagrid was almost always to busy for her nowadays, and Persephone had given up asking Professor Sinistra for company due to a rather nasty incident where Persephone had interrupted Sinistra's grading. This meant that Persephone was spending quite a lot of time with Firenze, seeing as he seemed to be the only person who had time for her anymore.

In fact, Persephone had now spent quite a few evenings out on the grounds or at The Hog's Head with Firenze. But she feared that they were quickly running out of things to do. Besides the forest, they had explored every inch of the grounds. Persephone had not missed Durmstrang once she had left, but now she did find herself wishing that the Hogwarts grounds could be half as large as Durmstrang's. Persephone knew she could ask to further explore the castle, but she had noticed on her first night there that Firenze seemed to have difficulty managing the numerous stairs as they jolted from underneath all four of his legs, and seeing as she did rather enjoy their conversations, she did not wish to put Firenze at discomfort.

Today had been no exception in her usual routine. It had once again been a rather calm day, and Persephone was almost finished with her evening work when Madam Pomfrey called to her.

"Persephone, dear? When you're done with your work could you go ask Professor Snape to brew us a new flu remedy potion? We seem to be having an uncharacteristic amount of flu cases this year," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Of course, Poppy," Persephone replied.

Persephone quietly finished her work, donned her cloak and hat and headed down towards the dungeons. Persephone really hated the dungeons, they reminded her too much of Durmstrang: cold and an easy place to ambush someone. Although she knew no student would dare attack an adult, she couldn't quite quell the feeling of uneasiness she got every time she set off through the dark corridors.

Persephone stood in front of the door she did not wish to knock on and sighed. _Come on Persephone, _she thought to herself, _just deliver Madam Pomfrey's message and get out of there. There's no reason to be so flustered. _Chiding herself for acting so childish, she rapped sharply on the door and stepped inside.

Professor Snape was grading a rather large stack of essays when she entered. He did not look at her immediately, but rather made her wait until he was finished with the essay he had been working on. When he finally put his quill aside and looked up at her, she saw the hint of surprise flicker across his otherwise impassive face.

"Miss Nosova. What brings you here?" he asked.

"Madam Pomfrey sent me, Professor. She kindly asked for you to brew her a new batch of potion to combat the flu," Persephone said.

"Surely she has not exhausted her supplies already?" he asked. "We've not even been in school an entire month."

"I'm afraid so, there seems to be an unusually high amount of flu cases for so early on in the season," she said.

"Surely she could ask Professor Slughorn to brew it, seeing as he _is _the rightful Potions Master now?" Snape said with an obvious scowl forming.

"I'm sorry, Madam Pomfrey sent me to you. She seems to be highly fond of your potion skills." Persephone said gently.

With a rather audible growl, Professor Snape forcefully picked up his quill again. "Fine, tell her I'll have it ready in a few days and no sooner," he snapped.

Persephone nodded and turned to leave. As she placed her hand on the door handle and started to turn it, she paused.

"Professor?" she called back to him while turning back to face him.

"What is it now, Miss Nosova? If you hadn't noticed, I am rather busy," he grumbled without looking up from the essay he was grading.

"Yes Sir, I had noticed. I was wondering, however, if you would like me to brew the remedy for you?" She said.

Snape's quill stopped mid-word as she finished her sentence.

"Excuse me?" he said while bringing his fierce eyes to meet hers.

Persephone squared her shoulders. She wasn't quite sure what made her say it, but now the damage was done and she was going to defend herself.

"Well Professor, you are busy and quite frankly… I'm bored. I am not accustomed to such a slow pace of life and I wouldn't mind a little extra work. I promise you I'm very apt at brewing healing potions. As long as Madam Pomfrey assumes you brewed her potion, she'll never notice a difference," she stated firmly.

Snape simply stared at the woman for a moment. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had actually just offered to brew that stupid potion for him, and she obviously did not plan to tell anyone that he had avoided the work. His mind reeled as he considered her offer. Taking it would mean a lot less work for himself, and plainly he did have a respectable amount of work to do already. But it would also mean letting a much younger and inexperienced witch take control of his reputation. He assumed she really would have to be skilled potions brewer to be a trainee healer, but if her potion was dissatisfactory she could ruin him. He quickly thought of a solution.

"Alright, Miss Nosova. You may brew this one potion. But only if you meet my conditions: you will brew it here in front of me where I can monitor you, and if I do not find it satisfactory and I have to brew it myself you will never work on another potion here again," he said ruthlessly.

Persephone smirked at his proposition; she absolutely loved a challenge. "I accept your conditions, Professor. Where might I find your equipment and stores?" she asked.

Snape nodded his head towards the cupboard and went back to grading his students' essays.

Persephone collected the supplies and then began measuring out the ingredients she would need.

Snape watched her closely out of the corner of his eyes. The first thing he noticed is that she was not using a book or any notes. Slightly alarmed by the fact that she was not consulting any sort or guidance he quickly performed legilimency on her to make sure she knew exactly what she was doing. At first, he thought he had finally breached her mental barriers as he glimpsed mental images of notes running through her mind. Then, he was brutally shoved back into reality.

Persephone slammed her knife down on the table and leaned across it to glare at Snape. "And just _WHAT _do you think you are doing, _Professor?_" she spat at him while narrowing her eyes fiercely.

Snape forced himself to remain calm. He had never been caught spying into someone else's mind before. "It would appear that I am grading essays," he said coolly.

"Alright Professor, we'll go ahead and pretend that you did not just perform legilimency on me," she said sarcastically. "But, let me warn you" she said slowly and dangerously, "This is the third and _final_ time you will attempt to break into my mind. Try it again, and I assure you that the consequences will be dire. Now, leave me to my work. I know perfectly well what I am doing."

With that said, Persephone picked her knife back up and began ferociously chopping her mandrake root into small, precise pieces. Snape stared at her wordlessly. He could not believe that she had actually confronted him. Even more so, he was absolutely livid that that she had the gall to _threatened _him. He had never, been caught using legilimency. Not even on some of the brightest wizards he knew. How she had managed to notice such a small intrusion when she was so focused he did not know. Snape was absolutely flabbergasted; and slightly alarmed. This witch might appear to be charming and innocent, but this proved that there was much more to her than meets the eye. He would definitely be keeping a closer eye on her from now on, and not just her potion making.

Persephone was now even more focused on her potion in an attempt to suppress her rage. She could not believe she had actually let him break into her mind. She was being careless. _What would Bella say if she knew I was being so lax in the presence of a Death Eater? _ She thought to herself. Persephone knew she could not let it happen again. From now on, her mind would remain completely steeled. She could not take such risks._ What if he had seen more than just my mental notes? What would I do then? _

Persephone added one liter of horklump juice to her cauldron and lit a fire underneath. Once that was boiling, she stirred in five chizpurfle fangs, two tablespoons for salamander blood, and shredded dittany. Persephone stirred her potion, taking painstaking care to correctly count the number of clockwise and counterclockwise stirs. She then lowered the fire until her potion was only simmering and added the last ingredient of powdered griffin claw. Persephone removed her potion from the fire and began to stir it again. When it was almost completed, she decided to add a sprig of peppermint for good measure. She had noticed before that flu remedies with a hint of peppermint in them seemed to be easier on her patients' weak stomachs. With a final counterclockwise stir, Persephone finished her potion.

"I'm finished, Professor," she said curtly.

Without speaking, Snape stood up and walked over to her cauldron. Persephone readied herself; she knew that after her outburst he would be looking for any excuse to dismiss her potion. She was absolutely confident, however, that she had been completely flawless in her preparations.

Snape examined her potion carefully, but he could find nothing wrong with either the color or the texture of her potion. On the contrary, it seemed she had made a textbook example of a flu remedy. Snape wafted the steam rising from the potion towards his overly large nose to check the scent. However, it too was perfect. He doubted he could have made a better potion; although admittedly it was not a difficult potion to brew. Just then, however, he noticed a smell that did not belong.

"A flu remedy does not call for peppermint," he stated blandly.

"I am fully aware of that," Persephone shot back. "But we both know the benefits of a small sprig of peppermint, and it would not interfere with any of the other ingredients."

Snape was slightly taken back. He had never once considered adding peppermint to his flu potions. Truthfully though, he also did not really care about improving any potion Madam Pomfrey asked for. He just cared that they were made well.

Snape strode back to his desk and began grading papers again. "I will take the potion to Madam Pomfrey in the morning. You may go now."

Persephone quickly gathered her potion into several flasks and left the dungeon without another word. She was glad that he had not dismissed her potion unfairly, but she was still angry. Although she was mostly angry with herself for being so careless, she would not admit it. Instead, she would take her anger out on Snape.

Snape stared at the back of the door as it slammed shut and rubbed his temples absentmindedly. This girl was giving him much more trouble than he would care to admit. She should have been just another member of the staff, but something was different about her, he just couldn't place what it was. He was also tired of being left speechless. One moment she was sweet and respectful, the next moment she was full of zealous fire. But that too was different from the hormone-ridden teenage girls he was forced to deal with on a daily basis. Her rage was much more mature and measured. And he was well deserved of it. He had no idea how to handle her. She could not be intimidated, and she had a wit sharp enough to match his. He had never met anyone like her before. As much as Snape hated to admit it, he was intrigued by her. Shaking these thoughts from his mind, he forced himself to return to the essays he was grading.


	7. The Calm Within the Storm

**I'll Be There**

**Chapter 7: The Calm Within the Storm**

It was now halfway through October and although it was still early in the day, Persephone was currently having a quite cup of tea with Firenze, seeing as Madam Pomfrey had decided to let her off work early since most of the students were off enjoying themselves at Hogsmeade.

Persephone stretched her legs and leaned back against one of the magical trees in Firenze's classroom. This wasn't the first time she had visited his classroom, but its beauty never ceased to amaze her. It was easy for her to forget she was even still inside Hogwarts. She would swear that if she closed her eyes and relaxed enough, she could feel a gentle breeze winding through the magical woods Dumbledore had created for Firenze.

"Do you ever miss it?" she asked gently.

"I never stop," Firenze answered slowly. "Centaurs belong in forests, underneath the sky. Dumbledore did a magnificent job with the room, but I feel the difference."

"I'm sorry. It must be hard for you," she replied.

"They fight against being called "near humans" yet they refuse to integrate with wizards. One day they will understand. Until then, I am banished for sharing the centaurs' knowledge of the heavens. But it is not so hard really, they cannot take the sky away from me. And I wouldn't have met you, had I not chosen this path," he said.

Persephone smiled and turned her gaze away from the enchanted night sky to look at Firenze. He was more relaxed than Persephone had ever seen him; sitting with his legs folded underneath him. He was gazing intently at the sky, so lost in thought that she knew he wasn't even slightly aware of her examining him. She also noticed that his cup of tea sat upon a stump, completely untouched. She had the feeling that he had only made the tea for her. But despite his relaxed look, Persephone could see that there was unhappiness in his eyes. He was right; he didn't belong here in the castle. Persephone could almost feel how much he longed to be back in the lush forest, completely surrounded by nature.

"Well, I am glad I met you," she answered softly. She wished there was something she could do to make him feel less lonely.

Firenze slowly brought his gaze to meet hers. "You are most unlike other humans, Persephone," he said carefully. "I have never met anyone quite like you."

It was a slightly uncomfortable feeling to be studied by a centaur; it was as if he was reading her secrets just as he had been reading the sky's. Persephone considered Firenze a very good friend, but he had a habit of making her feel vulnerable. His gaze was always uncommonly intense. But she supposed that it was just the way he was. She had come to learn that centaurs were very cryptic creatures. His speech was always so measured and slow. It often made her feel there was a deeper meaning in everything he said.

As Persephone watched him study her silently, a piercing scream broke through their silence.

Persephone's tea cup crashed to the forest floor and splashed hot tea over the bottom of her robes as she and Firenze both jumped and bolted to the door. Inside the main corridor they saw Hagrid dashing up the main staircase four steeps at a time while carrying a screaming girl in his arms. Persephone and Firenze both ran to him as he sprinted up the stairs.

"Hagrid! What's happened to her?" Persephone called above the girl's screamed.

"She's bin cursed! Go an' fetch Professors Snape an' Dumbledore. Bring 'em to the 'ospital wing!" He bellowed back.

Persephone darted back down the stairs while Firenze galloped off towards Dumbledore's office. Persephone practically flew down into the dungeons and did not pause to knock on the door when she arrived.

"Professor! You must come quickly!" she gasped as she burst through the door.

Snape looked up from his work and studied the woman in front of him. He was beginning to become highly irritated by her increasingly frequent interruptions.

"What is it now, Miss Nosova?" he drawled venomously. Snape's headache was now pounding and her slamming his door open definitely did not help his throbbing temples.

Persephone knew she did not have time to argue with him just now. Without thinking, she rushed over to his desk and grabbed him by the wrist, wrenching him out of his chair and out of the room.

Snape's eyes narrowed in furry. He absolutely abhorred being touched. If she hadn't grabbed his wand arm he would have already hexed her; the thought was still not far from his mind. He didn't need a wand to perform magic after all.

"Just WHAT do you think-" he began to rage at her.

"No time," she interrupted as she yanked him down the corridor. "A girl's been badly cursed."

Persephone was forced to release Snape's wrist as he jerked it out of her hand and darted past up and up the dungeon stairs.

As they neared the Hospital Wing, the sound of their feet slapping against the cobblestones was drowned out by the girl's screaming. Together, they rushed through the doors and over to the bed the girl was lying on. The girl's hands were clenched and her back was arched- her entire body was stiff and rigid. Her eyes had appeared to have rolled back into her head and she was screaming uncontrollably.

"What happened?" Snape demanded as he examined the screaming girl.

"Found 'er on the way ter Hogsmeade, Professor," Hagrid said. "Students said she'd bin cursed. T'were a necklace lyin' on the ground next ter her."

"Do you have the necklace?"

"Jus' grabbed 'er. I suppose 'er friends will likely brin' it." Hagrid said almost sheepishly. He hadn't thought to grab the necklace too, but just bringing the girl to the hospital wing probably hadn't been much help. He silently wondered if he would ever do anything right.

Snape turned his attention back to the girl and instantly noticed that the screaming had stopped and the girl's body had somewhat relaxed, although she was still twitching slightly. Persephone was waving her wand over the girl and manipulating what appeared to be a completely body scan of the girl. Persephone was examining it while muttering spells over the poor girl.

"Persephone, what are you doing?" Madam Pomfrey said, frightened.

"Just trust me, Poppy," Persephone said sternly.

"Professor Snape!" Filtch wheezed as he came shuffling through the door. "McGonagall sent me. Said this were the necklace the girl touched."

Filtch handed Snape the necklace carefully, while looking very relieved to be rid of it. Snape's brows furrowed together in concentration as he levitated the necklace. The necklace began revolving slowly in midair and he began muttering incantations over it.

"She won't be in any physical pain," he said carefully, and without taking his eyes off the necklace. "It's all in her mind."

Persephone had not broken her spells since Madam Pomfrey had interrupted her, but now she turned to Madam Pomfrey again. "Bring me a dreamless sleeping draught. We need to put her in a coma until the curse can be broken."

Madam Pomfrey hurried off to the supply closet to look for the potion.

"What else to you know about the curse, Professor?" Persephone asked.

"Not much, it will take a while to examine it properly," he said slowly. "But if I'm not mistaken, and I don't believe I am, she most likely only made minimal contact with the necklace. Look for a hole in her glove. She wouldn't have survived if she had actually worn the necklace."

Persephone gently took the girl's hand in hers and began examining it. Sure enough, her right hand glove had a miniscule hole in one of the fingers. Persephone gingerly took the glove off and examined her hand. It was extremely hot to the touch, and the skin looked raw and sunburned.

Madam Pomfrey then returned with a large goblet full of sleeping draught. Persephone was immensely relieved to watch the twitching stop as the girl's body completely relaxed. Although she knew that calming the girl's muscles were only treating the symptoms of a much larger problem.

"Poppy, could you please get some essence of murlap and aloe lotion? Her hand appears to be severally burned," Persephone said calmly.

Snape watched as Persephone conjured a brain scan of the girl. He could see her unbreakable concentration as she examined it, and he could almost hear her mind reeling as she began weaving spells over the girl's head. Although she was young, Snape had to admit that she was talented. Her eyes did not waver from the brain scan as she searched for a spell to counter the curse she did not fully understand yet. He wasn't even sure she as even really speaking; her string of incantations sounded more like a song than they did textbook spells.

Snape turned back to the necklace and began muttering more spells, trying to break the curse layer by layer. "This is very dark magic, Miss Nosova. I think it would be best to take her to Saint Mungo's when you've stabilized her. They'll be much better equipped to deal with this level of injury. "

Persephone nodded in agreement, but she did not break her incantations. She had never seen a curse like this before. She was taking care of the girl's immediate wounds, but there was little chance of her breaking the curse by herself. Such a small wound had caused a lot of spell damage.

Snape lowered the wand to the table and instead examined his wrist where Persephone had grabbed him. She had yanked him so violently from his chair that he could already see a bruise forming on his pale skin. But he could not be angry with her, not as he watched her intently trying to heal this girl. She was unlike Madam Pomfrey in ever way. Even though she was young and inexperienced, she had kept calm when Madam Pomfrey had not. She was confident in her abilities, yet smart enough to know when she needed help. The way she looked at the girl was what caught his attention most. Snape didn't need to use Legilimency to know that Persephone cared immensely about the girl's wellbeing. He could tell just by her eyes that she was trying her absolute hardest to quell the girl's pain. Her gaze was fierce and determined, but also somehow tender. It was a look he had never actually seen before.

Just then, Persephone halted her spells to call to Snape. "Please Professor, can you tell me anything else about the necklace?" Snape could here the desperation in her voice, but there was nothing more he could tell her for now.

"Not at the moment, I'm afraid. I will need to experiment with it, and I am not able to do that here," he said.

Persephone lowered her wand and sighed. "Well, I'm afraid that's all I can do for the time being then. She's stable for now, but the sooner she gets to Saint Mungo's the better," she said with a defeated voice.

Persephone's eyes were full of concern as she looked down at the girl. She had never felt so helpless before. It almost made her doubt her abilities. She had always been able to solve her patient's problems before. Although admittedly, she had previously only worked as part of an team of trainees. Still, she could not help but feel as if she had failed completely.

Snape conjured a box and gently levitated the necklace into it. He would need to take it down to his study if he was going to be able to tell the Mungo Healers anything by the time they arrived. As he exited the Hospital Wing, he silently glanced back towards the girl, but his eyes only saw Persephone. The look of defeat on her face was almost unbearable, and for some reason he felt a slight twinge of guilt that he was not able to tell her anything more about the curse.

Persephone had stayed with the girl the entire night, afraid to take her eyes off her. Very early the next morning, after the girl had been transferred to Saint Mungo's, Persephone finally allowed herself to get some rest. As she crawled into bed, she fell into an uneasy sleep. She dreamt of her family screaming, and her unable to help them.

* * *

**I'd like to take the time to thank you for reading, if you've come this far with me, and to ask for reviews. The stats say that there is a decent population of readers, but I'm getting very little feedback. As an author, this is very discouraging. I would highly appreciate your thoughts and comments on my story so I can improve it for you. I would also like to apologize for such a short chapter. I know this is a small update, but I promise that the next chapter will be much longer and entertaining.**

**Thank you,**

**Alice**


	8. Complications

**I'll Be There**

**Chapter 8: Complications **

Draco cursed sharply as he stumbled up the dark stairs to the Owlery. _"At this rate, I'll break my bloody leg and won't need my owl to delivery this letter to Seph, _he thought to himself.

After what felt like forever, he finally pushed open the Owlery door and stepped out of the chilly wind. A shrill cry bit through the night and a giant eagle owl landed gracefully on Draco's shoulder.

"No, I can't use you. Go back to your perch," Draco told the bird.

With a reproachful snap at Draco's ear, the bird flew out the window and into the night sky.

"Bloody bird," he mumbled.

"Hey, you," he called to one of the small school owls. "Come here, I need to deliver a message."

The bird lazily stuck out his leg and Draco tied the letter to it. "Take it to Miss Nosova," he instructed.

The bird made no reply, but obediently turned and flew out the open window and towards the castle.

Persephone quickly walked over to the window to investigate the tapping sound. Drawing closer, she was slightly surprised to see an owl, but she opened the window nonetheless and took the letter from the owl's outstretched leg. "Thank you!" she called as the owl immediately flew away.

Persephone shut the window and began opening the letter as she lit a candle and sat down at her desk. Holding the parchment up to the light, she began to read:

"_Meet me now, on the seventh floor._

_Across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy._

_Sanctimonia Vincet Semper" _

Although there was no signature, Persephone could not mistake whom it was from. It was in Draco's handwriting, and "_Sanctimonia Vincet Semper" _was the Malfoy family motto. Persephone would have to chide him for that. It wasn't the most covert signature, and it could have been easily figured out by anyone who knew the Malfoys- including Severus Snape.

Persephone read the letter again and incinerated it. She then grabbed her hat and her cloak from beside the door and slipped out into the corridors. It was times like this she wished she had a smaller animagus form. Although she was an adult and did not need to fear being caught out after hours, she certainly didn't want anyone catching her with Draco. Silently cursing Draco for not giving her any time to prepare, she hurried to the seventh floor.

Persephone stood in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy feeling slightly confused. The corridor was deserted, but she could not imagine that she had beaten Draco there. She silently prayed to the gods she did not believe in that he had not been stupid enough to go to the owlery in the middle of the night to send her that message. But it had not been the Malfoy's eagle owl that had delivered the message. It had been a barn owl. Persephone groaned inwardly. While it was a good idea not to use his very obvious owl, it was a worse idea to sneak into the owlery in the middle of the night. No one would have recognized his owl in the middle of the night, especially not since it was such a short flight.

Persephone found a dark corner and waited silently for Draco to arrive. She couldn't imagine why he had chosen this spot of all places to meet. This was much too close to the Gryffindor Common Room; the staff would pass by here regularly on watches and Persephone couldn't see a classroom door in sight.

Persephone was beginning to get impatient when a slightly out of breath Draco slinked around the corner. As he walked passed her, Persephone slide out from the shadows and stood in the middle of the corridor.

"And just what do you think you're doing out of bed this late, Mr. Malfoy?" she commanded in her most convincing Professor-esque voice.

Draco froze for a fraction of a second and Persephone saw his hand twitch towards his wand as he spun around to face her. Normally, Persephone would have laughed when she saw his face change from indignant terror to sheer furry when he saw her, but Persephone was not joking. He had walked right past her. If she had been a professor, he would have been in some very serious trouble. A Slytherin near the Gryffindor tower this late at night was a very serious matter.

"Merlin, Seph. You nearly scared the pants off me. Just stand there a second and watch," he whispered.

Persephone crossed her arms but there was nothing more she could say in the middle of the corridor, so she watched as instructed.

As Draco passed the tapestry for the third time Persephone's arms fell to her side in awe as she watched a door form on the empty wall across from her.

"Well," Draco said impatiently. "Come on, then."

Persephone walked through the door Draco was holding open and into what looked like an empty lounge.

"Draco… what is this place?" Persephone asked quietly while circling around the room. It was small, but there was a crackling fire, and two comfy armchairs for them to sit in. There was even a steaming teapot and two mugs sitting on a table next to a plate of biscuits.

"It's known as the Come-and-Go Room, or the Room of Requirements. Kreacher- family house elf- told me about it at the beginning of the year. It only appears to those who need it, and it does whatever you want. Like right now, we are the only ones able to enter," Draco explained with a smug smirk on his face, while sitting down in one of the comfy armchairs.

"Are you sure? We can't be overheard or discovered here? Won't someone see the door if they walk past?" Persephone asked as she took her seat.

"Completely sure. No one can hear us, no one can see us, and the door looks like bricks from the outside. Hardly anyone knows about this place anyway. It's mostly just the house elves."

"Well," Persephone said carefully. "I'm glad you've got a place to hide because you're an idiot, Draco Malfoy."

"What?" Draco said as he sat a little straighter in his chair. "What have I done now?"

"What haven't you done tonight, Draco? Sneaking out to the owlery in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT? Using your family motto as a signature? Walking right past me without noticing? Draco, if you get caught you'll risk _everything. _If we get caught, I won't be able to help you anymore. No one must know we are communicating. No one must know we're family," Persephone said harshly.

"What does it matter? No one caught me, and I couldn't use Eamon! Someone might recognize him. And anyone who knows my motto wouldn't say anything," Draco defended himself. "I do admit I didn't notice you but no one else caught me! And who cares if people know we're family? Dumbledore knows, doesn't he?"

"Draco, you need to slow down and use that brain. I know it's in there somewhere. Think about this. It's the middle of the night, who would recognize your owl flying towards my window? Who would even know it's my window? If anyone saw your owl flying around they would think it was just hunting or delivering a message to you. But sneaking out of the castle after hours is dangerous. It makes it look like you're doing something you're not supposed to. If you send me a message during the day, use a school owl. At night, it's perfectly safe to use Eamon. Smarter to use him, in fact, because you won't have to sneak outside," she snapped.

"Fine, I admit sneaking outside wasn't the brightest idea. But I still didn't get caught."

"You didn't get caught this time, Draco. Remember this as a lesson that you were lucky enough I got to teach you, and not Professor McGonagall."

Draco crossed his arms and scowled at Persephone, but she took this as a good sign. He knew she was right.

"And Draco, I told Dumbledore I was kin to the _Black _family. I might as well have said that I had disowned you and your mother. Draco, with your father a known Death Eater now, it's dangerous to align myself with your family. It would look terribly suspicious if I was caught sneaking around the castle with Lucius's son. I'd probably get sacked if anyone found out! I need to play the part of a non-supporter if I am going to be able to help you. And that's another thing, I'm not supposed to be helping you. I'm not even supposed to know that you _need _help. Severus Snape knows your family motto, and Severus Snape _must. not. know. _that we're family," she said sternly. "If he had intercepted that note the game would be up. You didn't need to sign it, I know your handwriting."

"Alright already woman, I get it," Draco said crossly. "No one can know we're family. But what's wrong with Snape? He took the unbreakable vow to help me. Not that I need his help," Draco grumbled.

"Draco, not that either you or Cissy bothered to tell me," she said slightly annoyed. "But if Snape's a Death Eater, and he's working at Hogwarts, he's obviously working as a spy for the Dark Lord, correct?"

"Yeah, something like that," Draco muttered. "I guess he's supposed to be a double agent for the Dark Lord, but Aunt Bella says he's not to be trusted. She says that even though he's got the Dark Lord convinced he's loyal to us, he's really Dumbledore's spy. Not quite sure what her reasoning is, but she's really adamant about it. Made me swear not to trust him before I left for school. And if Aunt Bella doesn't trust him, neither do I."

Persephone's brow furrowed together and she listened to Draco. If Snape really was a double agent, that made her life even more complicated than she previously thought. Before, she was only worried that as "the Dark Lord's most trusted servant," Snape might report her helping Draco to the Dark Lord, causing his wrath to be brought down upon the entire family. Now there was much more to worry about. If Cissy was right, and Snape was a trustworthy family friend, the Dark Lord's most trusted, taker of the unbreakable vow, then there was little reason to worry. But if Bella was right, then they would need to be exceedingly careful. If Snape really was Dumbledore's spy, than not only could he ensure that she lost her job and her credibility, but he could sabotage Draco's task too. But even then it was difficult to know what he really could do. She needed to know more about the vow Snape supposedly took.

"Draco, do you know _exactly _what Snape vowed to do?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah. He vowed to watch over me, protect me, and to finish my task if I don't manage it," Draco said begrudgingly. "But I don't need his help! Aunt Bella is right, he can't be trusted!"

Persephone pinched the bridge of her nose as her mind reeled. Her instincts told her that Bella was probably more correct about Snape than Cissy was. After all, Bella's a Death Eater, and a damn good one. Cissy might have married a Death Eater, but she was never one herself. Persephone wasn't even sure if she really bought into all the pureblood business or if it just suited her own goals best. Cissy had always been vain. She wanted a man that would please her parents, a man with money, power, prestige, and she had got that in Lucius. On the other hand, Bella had always been a supporter of the Dark Lord. She very much believed in blood purity.

"_Dammit," _Persephone thought to herself. _"This doesn't make any sense." _Logic told her that Bella knew Snape best. This made him a Death Eater, but truly loyal to Dumbledore. That was bad. Very bad. He could ruin her and Draco if that was true. But, Persephone also knew that he had taken the unbreakable vow. One that promised to perform Draco's task if he failed. She knew Snape wouldn't be able to cheat the unbreakable vow. She wished she knew what Draco's task was. That would make things slightly easier to understand. Either way, Persephone figured that Snape was loyal to Dumbledore, but in order to keep up appearances, he had taken the unbreakable vow. This meant that Draco was safe. Snape could do nothing to harm Draco. He could however, ruin her. If he found out she was helping Draco, he could still tell Dumbledore she was a Death Eater sympathizer. This would put her out a job, and she would no longer be able to keep an eye on Draco. Depending on what Draco needed her to do, it could even land her in Azkaban if she wasn't careful. Persephone made up her mind then and there. She needed to get closer to Severus Snape. She would have to learn the truth about him. She would have to make him trust her. She would have to make him never want to hurt her.

Persephone's head was now pounding so hard she wouldn't be surprised if Draco could hear it.

"-Sephoney?" Draco asked tentatively.

"Yeah, sorry Draco. I was thinking," she said weakly.

"Well, if you're done chastising me, I asked you here cause I want your help," Draco said.

"Sure, what can I do for you?" She said while trying to look relaxed.

"I need to know the professor's patrol schedule," he said.

Persephone almost laughed. He sounded like little schoolboy trying to ditch class. "Sure Draco, I can get you a copy of the schedule tomorrow."

"Thanks, Seph," he said. "How am I supposed to get it from you though?"

Persephone had to think about this one. It would be unwise to try to use Legilimency. Snape had already tried to breech her mind. It would be only too easy for him to intercept their thoughts. The obnoxious librarian would notice if two people kept checking on the same book repeatedly. And it was too risky for them to keep meeting here. Neither of them had any business on the seventh floor. Then, Persephone had an idea.

"Draco, do you have two books on you?" she asked.

"No, but the room does. Blank books?" he said.

"No, they'll need to be one of your school textbooks," she answered.

Persephone watched as Draco closed his eyes and concentrated hard. Just then, two books appeared on the table next to the untouched pot of tea.

"Wow, this room is definitely better than anything we had a Durmstrang," she said while taking the books.

Persephone was glad that Draco had chosen two potions textbooks. It would not look suspicious if either of them got caught reading a potions textbook. Well, it might look a little strange for her to be reading a sixth's year potions textbook, so she made a mental note to change the cover of her book when she got back to her office.

Persephone opened both books up to page two hundred and thirty-two. She first pointed her wand to the second paragraph on each page and muttered an incantation. Both pages glowed brightly for a few seconds, and then returned to normal. She then pointed her wand to the third paragraph and once again the pages glowed brightly before returning to normal.

"Now Draco," she said carefully. "I have just performed a double Protean Charm. This means that in your book," she handed him the first, "you can charm the second paragraph to send me a message, and the second paragraph in my book will change to mimic yours."

Persephone now smirked at her own cleverness. "While that is not much to brag about, this is where I got clever. Because a Protean Charm only lets messages be sent one way, I performed a double Protean Charm. This means that I can charm the third paragraph in my book, and the third paragraph in your book will mimic my third paragraph."

"So, we can communicate regularly now and no one will know?" Draco asked.

"That is correct my dear cousin," she said with a smirk. "You can charm your paragraph to say anything and I can respond with my paragraph. But there are a few simple rules. First, don't go checking or charming this book in front of anyone. This is _our _secret. Two, don't go carrying this book around like it was your first-born son. You'd look dumb carrying a Potions book when you don't have class that day. Third, check the book every day, and right before you leave to meet with me. Just in case the plans change."

"Alright, sounds easy enough," he said while nodding.

"Oh, and since this is a copy of your potions book, you'll need to get rid of the other one. It would look suspicious if you were caught with two copies of the same book. Just make sure not to leave open our page while you're in potions class. I specifically chose a page with no instructions on it so that there would be no reason for you to be reading this page in class. Think this will work?"

"Yeah, this is great. Thanks Seph," Draco said.

"No problem. Just don't get caught. Now, let's both get going to bed. It's getting late," she replied.

Persephone exited the room first, checking to make sure the corridor was clear. She kept an eye on Draco until she reached her floor. And she made him promise to message her that he returned to the dorm without trouble.

It seemed like forever before she got his message, but she assumed it was because she was bloody tired. And of course, it felt like she had only just closed her eyes when it was time to go back to work.

Although Persephone was usually bored to the point of near insanity in the Hospital Wing, today she could not wait to finish her work. She had gotten about two hours of sleep, and her headache from the night before hadn't diminished at all. In fact, it had managed to turn itself into a near migraine. Needless to say, when it was time for her to leave the Hospital Wing that evening, Persephone didn't even bother to untie her apron strings as she started out the doors.

"Persephone!" Madam Pomfrey called out right before the doors slammed shut.

Persephone groaned inwardly. She didn't want to be sent on any pointless errands today. All she wanted to do was get back to her office and brew herself a headache potion, seeing as McGonagall had used the last of the infirmary's stock today before she, herself, had been able to.

"Yes Poppy?" she called impatiently while walking back inside.

"Could you be a dear, Persephone, and go ask Severus to brew another batch of headache potion? We seem to have run out," Madam Pomfrey said.

Persephone could have almost laughed at the irony.

"Sure Poppy. G'night!" she called while leaving again.

Before heading down to the dungeons, Persephone went to the kitchen and drank a cup of very strong black coffee. She then braced herself for her evening with Snape.

"Enter," Snape called from within.

"Good evening, Professor," Persephone said with her most charming smile. "Poppy has once again requested that you restock our supply of headache potion." Persephone paused for a brief second, just long enough for Snape to inwardly sigh at the prospect of more work. "But, seeing as you are very clearly busy and I am not, I once again proposition that I brew it in your stead."

Snape stared at the woman in front of him before he spoke. He just didn't understand her. He never expected her to offer to save him work again, not after their last disastrous meeting. And yet, here she was, standing in front of him and charming as veela.

"Very well, Miss Nosova. You know where the supplies are kept," he said indifferently.

Persephone glided over to the cabinet and began working on her potion. Headache potions were fairly simple and quick work, so she was also able to let her mind wander.

Persephone normally did not have to work at charming people. She had always been naturally charismatic; She was intelligent, pretty, and polite. Her full lips invited people in, and her large green eyes spoke of her innocence and begged people to trust her. And she would admit, Persephone had used her charisma to her advantages quite a few times. She was not ashamed of this either, it was a natural gift and there was no reason for her to feel guilty.

Persephone glanced up at Snape's scowling face, and frowned. He didn't even seem to realize he was still sharing a room with her. He had never even seemed the least bit interested in her. Hell, he still referred to her by her surname only. Her charms seemed to be completely lost on him. He made it plainly obvious that he had no desire to chat with her anymore than what was necessary.

Persephone continued to sneak glances at the Professor, but he never once gave any sign that he noticed her presence. Instead, she only noticed that he was becoming increasingly frustrated. As she was just about finished with the potion, an idea struck her. If he didn't want to talk, then they wouldn't. She could play his game.

Persephone took out three flasks. She filled the smaller two with the finished potion and corked them, and then emptied the rest of the potion into the larger one. Persephone placed the large flask and one of the smaller flasks into her pockets, and then cleaned her station. When everything was back in its proper place, Persephone silently walked over to Snape's desk and gently set the other smaller flask in front of him.

Snape looked up from the parchment he was grading and wordlessly picked up the flask. He studied the lavender potion for a moment, twirling the flask around to see the consistency. He then uncorked it and wafted the vapors toward his large nose.

"You've added vanilla and-"

"Cocoa," she finished. "The chocolate helps with stress and the caffeine helps increase the effectiveness of the painkiller."

"Unorthodox, but affective nonetheless," Snape said dryly. He then handed the flask back to Persephone, but she gently pushed it back towards him.

"That's for you to keep, Professor," she said softly.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "And why would I need a personal flask of headache potion?"

"Well Professor, I've noticed that you spend an uncommonly large amount of time either pinching the bridge of your nose or rubbing your temples- both of which are obvious signs of a headache. Yet you never visit the Hospital Wing for a potion, therefore, I must assume that as a Potions Master you brew your own remedies. And it would have been completely pointless for me to brew this potion for you tonight if you're only going to have to brew your own later this evening," Persephone said smugly.

"Although I still have a small personal supply of headache potion, I appreciate the gesture," he replied carefully. Persephone could see that it was extremely difficult for him to thank her, and she smiled to herself. She knew it would be difficult, but she would break his barriers eventually.

Snape opened a desk drawer and carefully placed the potion inside. Persephone then turned around and took a chair from one of the nearest desks and placed it in front of Snape's desk, directly opposite of him.

"Pray tell, what you are doing now, Miss Nosova?" Snape said in an exasperated voice.

"Helping you grade your papers," she said kindly.

"And why would I let you do that?" he questioned.

"I believe the better question is, Professor, why wouldn't you want to be done with this dismal task in half the time it would normally take you?"

Snape once again narrowed his eyes at her, but he could not fight her logic. As much as he hated company, he was tired, he had a headache, and the prospect of quickly finishing his grading was extremely tempting. But he would not let her know how grateful he was for her help. He also didn't understand why she was being so kind. Surely she could not be bored enough to want to grade the papers of imbecile students? And even if she was, there was no reason she should be helping him. He had seen her with Firenze, Hagrid, and Professor Sinistra. She could easily go and help any of them. He didn't know what she was playing at, but he definitely did not trust her.

Snape sorted through the papers and chose a stack from the bottom of the pile and plunked them down in front of her.

"First through fourth year papers should not be too challenging for you. Do not pity them. Any mistake is a mistake. I do not tolerate mediocrity," he said dryly.

Persephone smirked at him but said nothing. Instead, she conjured a quill and ink and began to silently grade Snape's essays. Although the classroom was silent except for the scratching of their quills, Persephone was satisfied. Snape could be won over after all; she was just going to have to be more practical in her approach. She knew that with time, they would not be spending their evenings in silence. He would open up to her eventually, everyone always did.

* * *

**Well, I did promise a longer update but I am so sorry if this is a bit too long. I received a helpful critique asking for more description and I'm afraid that I might have gone a _tad _bit overboard with it. So please, let me know what you think! I am open to any and all suggestions, and all feedback is highly appreciated. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**-Alice**


	9. Mistakes

**I'll Be There **

**Chapter 9: Mistakes **

Severus Snape stood in front of the long mirror in his private quarters, eyeing his appearance apprehensively. Despite what the majority of the school's population believed, Severus actually took great pride in his appearance. He just also happened to like simplicity, hence why he owned many sets of the same outfit. Today however, Severus was being forced to attend Slughorn's Christmas party, so he had taken a second shower in order to wash out all the potions fumes that always managed to make his hair look so greasy, and he had opted for a slightly better set of robes than his normal everyday wear ones. These robes were still black as always, but they were made of a much finer material. His normal tunic had also been switched out for a robe that looked more like a suit, with silver snakes as fastenings. Underneath, he wore a black wool turtleneck.

Severus decided that his appearance was acceptable, so he switched into his dress boots and began making his way up to Slughorn's office, determined to take away as many points as he could from every student he passed on the way in order to vent his contempt for social gatherings.

When Severus arrived at Slughorn's office, it was all he could do to keep a sneer from marring his face. The old blighter had thoroughly decorated his office for the Christmas season, and the stuffy atmosphere was not helping Severus keep his patience. Severus didn't really understand why Slughorn had invited him anyway. The only "Slug Club" event he had gone to during his years as a student had been the one Christmas party Lily had invited him to before he had ruined their friendship. At this thought, Severus bit back the tears that always threatened him whenever he thought of Lily, and forced himself to let his mind become completely blank. Grabbing a drink from one of the passing house-elves, he swallowed it in one drink and slammed the empty glass back on the platter, debating on whether he should forget formalities and leave the party that very instant.

Then, without warning, an arm quickly snaked around his shoulders and pulled into a conversation. With a grimace, Severus realized that Slughorn had made his decision for him, there was no escaping the party now.

"Stop skulking and come and join us, Severus!" hiccupped Slughorn happily. "I was just talking about Harry's exceptional potion-making! Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught him for five years!"

Trapped, with Slughorns arm around his shoulders, Severus looked down his hooked nose at Harry, his black eyes narrowed. "Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything at all."

"Well, then, it's natural ability!" shouted Slughorn. "You should have seen what he gave me, first lesson, Draught of Living Death — never had a student produce finer on a first attempt, I don't think even you, Severus —"

"Really?" said Severus quietly, his eyes still boring into Harry, who felt a certain disquiet. The last thing he wanted was for Severus to start investigating the source of his newfound brilliance at Potions.

"Remind me what other subjects you're taking, Harry?" asked Slughorn.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology..."

"All the subjects required, in short, for an Auror," said Snape with the faintest sneer.

"Yeah, well, that's what I'd like to do," said Harry defiantly.

"And a great one you'll make too!" boomed Slughorn.

"I don't think you should be an Auror, Harry," said Luna unexpectedly. Everybody looked at her. "The Aurors are part of the Rotfang Conspiracy, I thought everyone knew that. They're planning to bring down the Ministry of Magic from within using a combination of Dark Magic and gum disease" [Rowling, J.K. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. 319-320].

Just then, Severus saw Filch dragging non other than Draco Malfoy around the corner by the boy's ear. Severus was instantly furious, just how daft could that boy be? Sneaking around after hours. Just what was he trying to do? Fear then struck Severus, he wondered what Filch had caught him doing. The idiot boy was going to get them both killed. Thankfully though, Slughorn was drunk enough to wave Filch off and invite the idiot inside. Severus would not be so kind though; composing himself once again, he turned to Draco.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," said Severus suddenly.

"Now, Severus," said Slughorn, hiccupping again, "it's Christmas, don't be too hard —"

"I am his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," said Severus curtly. "Follow me, Draco," he said while leading the way out. Severus led Draco into the empty corridor, and into the last empty classroom. There, he turned to face Draco and began his tirade in a cold voice, full of furry.

"You cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled —"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?"

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

"Who suspects me?" said Malfoy angrily. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about — don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work — I can stop you!"

There was a pause and then Severus said quietly, "Ah . . . Aunt Bellatrix has been

teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from him, I just don't want you butting in!"

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco —"

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" jeered Malfoy.

There was another pause. Then Severus said, "You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!"

"Listen to me," said Severus, his voice now very low. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco —"

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

"What is your plan?"

"It's none of your business!"

"If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you ..."

"I have all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!"

"You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup, these are elementary mistakes —"

"I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!"

"Keep your voice down!" spat Severus, for Malfoy's voice had risen excitedly. "If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL this time around, they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pres —"

"What does it matter?" said Malfoy. "Defense Against the Dark Arts — its all just a joke, isn't it, an act? Like any of us need protecting against the Dark Arts —"

"It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco!" said Severus. "Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle —"

"They're not the only ones, I've got other people on my side, better people!"

"Then why not confide in me, and I can —"

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

There was another pause, then Severus said coldly, "You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your fathers capture and imprisonment has upset you, but —"[Rowling, J.K. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. 321-324].

Draco had turned his back on him and stormed from the room. Severus was absolutely livid. He had helped this boy his entire life, let him cheat and cut corners. Then, when Severus had pledged his loyalty to him, Draco had decided to act like an immature fool and turn his back against him. And just whom was he talking about when he said he had someone better than Crabbe and Goyle? Severus knew that Zabini would not want to dirty his hands with Draco's task. Zabini was smarter than that. He and his mother might support Voldemort, but they would never pledge their allegiance absolutely. They would not risk the humiliation the Malfoys now faced. And that Parkinson girl wasn't any smarter than Crabbe and Goyle. Who else would Draco have on his side? Shaking his head in furry, Severus composed himself and strode calmly from the classroom and back to the party. He would deal with Draco later.

The door slammed behind her and Persephone stopped her pacing to whip around and face a furious looking Draco.

"Draco! Where have you been? We were supposed to meet ages ago," Persephone hissed furiously.

"I got held up by Filch and Snape," Draco admitted angrily.

"Draco," she said coldly now, "what happened?"

Draco sighed and flopped himself down in a chair, holding his face in his hands. "I wasn't being careful enough. I got caught by Filch when I was passing up Slughorn's office. I didn't hear him coming because of all the noise from the party."

Persephone sighed too and sat down in the chair across from him. "What did Filch do?"

Draco looked up at Persephone and began to explain. "I told him I had been invited to Slughorn's party, so he took me there, where I said I had been trying to gate crash. Slughorn didn't mind though, invited me in. Snape's the one that gave me trouble," he said irritably.

Persephone growled lowly at this. "Go on, Draco."

"Well, excused us and took us to an empty classroom where he yelled at me for being so careless. He knows it was me who cursed that Bell girl, too. Although I denied it completely. He tried using legilimency on me too, but I was able to block it. Wasn't easy though, I'm going to need more lessons Seph. I almost thought he was going to break through," he said dismally. "But anyway, he mostly just tried to make me tell him what my plan is. He kept saying he wanted to help me, but I know what he really wants! He wants to steal my glory! Get the credit for my job! But I won't let him, Seph. You have to help me. The spells you're giving me aren't working. The passages were easy enough to connect again, but anything living always comes back dead," he said dejected while burying his face in his hands again.

To Persephone's dismay, she watched as Draco's shoulders began to shake violently. The poor kid had gone through so much already this year, but he hadn't broken down until tonight. When he had shown her the vanishing cabinet and told her he needed to fix it, she knew it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would, but she had expected it to be fixed by now. She had not anticipated just how difficult it could be to fix a piece of furniture. The problem was that the vanishing cabinet was a relatively new magical item, and not a lot of research had been done about them. So they were forced to rely on instinct instead of textbooks and experiment with old magic and hope it would work. Thus far, the task was proving difficult.

Persephone smiled sadly as the room transfigured the chair Draco was sitting on into a couch, and she sat down next to him. She slid her arm around his shoulders and pulled him to her. He gave in easily, putting his face in her shoulder and sobbing while she wrapped her arms around him and rocked him back and forth.

"Shh now, Draco, we'll get it fixed eventually," she said while stroking his hair.

"It wasn't supposed to take this long, Seph," he croaked. "What if it doesn't work?"

"It will Draco, if this is what you need done I will see too it. I've never failed a test yet, and I won't fail you now. That stupid cabinet is being tricky, but it won't stop me. I'll show it what happens when anyone messes with this family," she teased.

Draco pulled away and wiped the tears from his face with the back of his sleeve. "I'm sorry Seph. I didn't mean to get all emotional on you. It just worries me that we've been working on that cabinet for four months now and it's still not working."

"I know Draco, but we'll get the job done. I promise." Persephone then put her hands on his shoulders and looked him squarely in the eyes. "You are not alone in this, Draco. I will take care of you."

"Thanks, Seph."

"Always, Draco"

Draco then furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her sternly. "….Hey, Sephoney?"

"Yes?"

"You better not tell mum about tonight," he said firmly.

Persephone laughed at him. "Don't worry Draco, I wouldn't want to worry your mum anyway."

"Good," he said while standing up. "Now, I need another Occlumency lesson. I didn't like how difficult it was to block out Snape."

The room transfigured again as Persephone stood up. The comforting atmosphere was gone from the room, along with the couch and table. The room knew they had practice to do. There was a dueling mat, some cushions in the corner, and two chairs directly across from each other.

Persephone locked her eyes on Draco, and then without warning, "_Legilimens_!"

Persephone was pitched forward into his memories. She watched a little Draco ride his toy broom for the very first time while a cautious mother followed closely behind. Then there was an embarrassed teenage Draco shoving his mom's face away as she kissed him goodbye in front of his friends. Soon the memories of his mother turned dark, and the loving beautiful woman started to look stressed and tired. She saw the look on his mother's face when he told her about his task. They way her eyes filled with tears as she so desperately tired not to cry in front of her son.

The room was then again in front of her eyes. "You're letting your emotions run away with you, Draco," she said sadly. She wished she hadn't seen those last memories. She didn't want to see Narcissa that upset. It upset her more than anything to know that she could not give much comfort to Cissy from her position at Hogwarts.

"Well you didn't warn me!" Draco said indignantly

"That would be the point, Draco," Persephone said dryly. "Snape is not going to warn you. The Dark Lord is not going to warn you. You must always be on your guard!"

"Again," he ordered.

This time, Persephone did not cast the spell verbally. She wanted to surprise him, but he was ready this time. Even though she was staring him down, she met a solid resistance. He was in control of his emotions, for now. She was going to have to toy with him the way she knew Snape would.

"Ah, looks like you're finally making some improvement. Funny you should choose a brick wall for your mind. It's probably the only thing your father sees at all now a day," she said viciously.

Draco growled, but his mind remained firm. She was going to have to push him hard tonight. He had been a natural at Occlumency, and had accomplished much more than she thought a sixteen year old would be able to in such a short amount of time, but now the easy lessons were over. She was going to break him until he could no longer be broken.

"Or perhaps you don't mind your father being locked up so much as people think you do?" she crooned. "Little baby Draco finally gets the run of the house. Gets to play the man now, hmmm? Even got to take daddy's spot in the Dark Lord's circle. It must make you feel awful important. Too bad the Dark Lord doesn't seem like he really wants you, does he? Assigning you an impossible task? I guess he assumes like father, like son. He trusted your father Draco, and what did he do? He failed him! Ruined the Dark Lord's majestic plan and forced him to revel himself before his time!" she shouted at him.

She could now see cracks forming in the brick wall that was Draco's mind. Looking at him, there were beads of sweat breaking out across his forehead and he was gritting his teeth so hard Persephone could see the muscle in his jaw flex. She inwardly grimaced at this, she knew that wasn't healthy for his jaw or teeth. But she continued anyway, she was going to have to see how far she could push him. He would forgive her for it later.

"Perhaps you're not bothered by failure, are you Draco?" she teased. "You've failed your father and mother too many times now for it to hurt anymore. After all, you couldn't even managed to make the quidditch team, had to have daddy buy your way in. You always have to have daddy come take care of you. What will you do since daddy's gone? Who will fix all your screw up? That's right — no one. Itty bitty baby Draco's all alone," she said in a sickly singsong voice.

Persephone wanted to vomit. She reminded herself too much of Bellatrix, and to be honest, that's who she was trying to imitate. She knew Bella all too well. She hated visiting her cousins when she was little because Bella had always been so good at pushing her buttons. It wasn't until she got older and got control of herself that Bella had stopped bothering her. But she mustn't let herself think of these things, she must push Draco. She almost had him now; she could see his resistance crumbling.

"Oh, what's poor mummy going to say when you fail her, Draco? Or Auntie Bella? She was so hoping to make a good Death Eater out of you, yet. Looks like she was wrong though, you have less potential than your father, and that's not saying much now, is it? Such a sad story, you're the last of the Malfoy line, and here you are going to destroy it slowly," she said venomously.

Persephone plunged into more of Draco's memories. The last taunt had done the trick.  
She was suddenly watching a baby Draco being rocked by his mother when an angry father bust through the door. Next was a toddler Draco playing with his parent's wand, when suddenly he was smacked to the floor by his father, causing Draco to burst into tears. Suddenly the toddler was a young boy, watching his father yell at his mother. He stepped in as his father went to hit her. For that, they both got smacked. Now it was a teenage Draco, getting branded with the dark mark. Persephone watched as Draco's face filled with agony as the Dark Lord put his wand to Draco's forearm and the angry red mark began to burn itself into Draco's flesh.

Persephone stumbled as she was violently thrown from Draco's mind. Draco had collapsed into the chair, rubbing his temples furiously and scowling at her.

"You're really a lovely woman, you know that?" He said sarcastically.

"You'll get over it," she said lightly. "I had to push you, to see what you were capable of. But you did a pretty good job. You are beginning to control your emotions very well. I'll give you a short break and than we can test your control in action."

"Are you sure about that, Seph?" he said darkly. "I'm not sure it'd be a wise idea to duel me after what you just said."

"Oh Draco, I think I can handle a sixteen year old," she jeered.

Draco growled and pushed himself up out of the chair. He stalked over to the dueling mat and readied himself in the offensive position. His body was turned sideways, presenting her with little target. He had his wand arm raised behind him, with his wand hovering just over his head and aimed directly at her. His left arm, he held straight out in front of him, fingers pointed at her.

Persephone smiled and took the defensive position. She too turned her body to the side to present him with less target area. Her wand arm she held in front of her, with her elbow slightly bent, her left arm she placed on her back hip, with her elbow turned back so as not to expose it.

Persephone looked into Draco's eyes, searching for the spell he was going to use. They had been dueling nonverbally for a while now, and he was getting better at it with every practice.

Persephone flicked up a shield charm before Draco had cast his spell. To give him credit, she had not been able to determine what spell he was going to use, she had seen his arm flash down. That was the downside to using the offensive position, it was much more obvious when you were about to attack. It was also much slower. Draco barely had time to dodge the spell Persephone had sent flying at him immediately after his spell at bounced off her shield charm.

Persephone was relentless though, as Draco sidestepped her first spell, she fired off two more in quick succession, forcing him to think as he acted.

Draco blocked her second attack easily, and quickly shot back his own to jinxes. It was now Persephone who was forced to sidestep Draco's first jinx, but she easily blocked the second and fired off her own spell.

This time, Persephone had conjured a flock of bats to fly at Draco. She knew it was a dirty trick but anyone who he fought wouldn't be fighting fair.

To her surprise Draco transfigured them into bees and sent them flying back at Persephone.

Persephone turned them into bubbles and fired off a stinging jinx. This one caught Draco by the arm and he hissed loudly at the pain.

While the pain made him more determined to hit Persephone, but it also broke open his mind and Persephone was able to read his next attack. Before he threw his impedimenta jinx at her, she sidestepped it and cast a leg-locker curse at him.

Draco stumbled as he deflected her curse and she took the opportunity to aim off another curse. But to her surprise, Draco sidestepped the curse before it reached him and was able to send off two spells of his own at her. Persephone blocked them easily, but was suddenly thrown from the mat as Draco's blasting curse hit her squarely in the chest. As she was flung into the air, she quickly cast a cushioning charm before she slammed into the floor. Instead, she came to an abrupt halt a few inches above the ground before thudding onto it.

With a groan, Persephone rubbed the back of her head and took the smirking Draco's hand as he helped her up.

"I warned you," he said smugly.

"How'd you do it?" she asked a little bewildered. This was the first time he had managed to actually hit her. He usually let his concentration slip as he tired, letting her read his moves and attack appropriately.

"You fight with a pattern," he said simply.

Persephone's eyebrows furrowed together as he said this. She didn't realize she had been following at set pattern. This slightly concerned her, she would have to make sure that it never happened again.

"Well Draco, I'd say that you've had enough practice tonight. Go get some rest. We'll work on everything else a little later."

Draco yawned in agreement. Then hugged briefly before the exited the door, Persephone went first as always, and waved him out when the coast was clear. Together, they quickly and quietly made their way back down the stairs until they parted at the third floor, where Persephone went back to her room and waited for Draco to message her his safe return to the dormitory.

* * *

***Disclaimer**: The parts cited in this chapter are taken directly out of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note: **I apologize for there not being any interaction between Persephone and Severus, but I felt we needed a little change in pace in order to not get repetitive. I have a great chapter between Persephone and Severus coming up next, so do not fret. There will be plenty of interaction between them. Also, I know I personally hate it when authors take large chunks of text straight out of the books, but I really couldn't see what to do otherwise. They fit in quite nicely with the chapter. But I apologize if I bored you. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of the story so far!


	10. Trapped

**I'll Be There**

**Chapter 10: Trapped**

"Narcissa, this really isn't necessary," Persephone said for the thousandth time.

"That, is where you are mistaken," Narcissa said coolly. "No relative of mine is going to attend _my _New Years party in any dress that can be bought off the rack," she said with a look of pure disgust.

"Cissy," she whined, "I have some perfectly good dresses from Russia, no one will even know they weren't designer made. You _really _don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. And I'm not doing it for you; I'm doing it for me. Now be silent and hold still or you're going to ruin your measurements," she replied firmly.

Persephone gave Narcissa a dark look but held her tongue. She knew better than to argue with Narcissa when she was in one of her moods. "_Honestly, she can be worse than my own mother, sometimes," _she thought dryly to herself.

"There you are, Mum," said the witch taking the measurements. "I've gotten all I need now. You'll need to come back in three days to try on the finished dresses. If you aren't satisfied, we'll make it perfect then."

Narcissa stepped down from the pedestal and brushed the imaginary dirt off her robes. "I expect them to be perfect the first time," she retorted without looking at the witch. "Come now, Sephoney. We have invitations to send out."

Persephone gave the witch an apologetic glance as they donned their cloaks and stepped out of the shop and into the bitter December wind. Persephone was used to cold climates, but she had anticipated the English weather to be at least a little more tepid.

Persephone spent the next several hours addressing invitations with Narcissa. While Persephone was glad to be back in the comforts of her home for a few days, Narcissa was also wearing on her nerves. With Narcissa getting more and more edgy about Draco (who had not come home for the holidays) every day, she poured more and more energy into her New Years Eve party. While Persephone was sure it would help take Narcissa's mind of things, Persephone was not looking forward to a large party filled with Death Eaters, their wives, and other pureblood supremacists. While these people didn't generally bother her, Persephone was just sure there was going to be a visit from the Ministry and she definitely didn't want her name cast in with that sort of lot.

"Turn around. Let me look at you," Narcissa commanded. "The guests will start arriving any minute now and you need to look perfect."

Persephone rolled her eyes at the older woman, but complied with her wishes. "There, are you happy, _mum?_" she said sarcastically.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at her remark, but soon the cold expression faded and her face fell. "I'm sorry, Seph. I've just never done this without Lucius before, and I want everything to be absolutely perfect," she said, sounding defeated.

Persephone's expression softened and she placed her hands gently on Narcissa's shoulders. "Cissy, this is what you do, Darling. You have always thrown the best parties. No one will even notice Lucius's absence; they'll be too enthralled by your glamorous party," she said with a reassuring smile. "Now, have the house elves got everything in order? You know Bella will throw a fit if everything isn't satisfactory."

Narcissa perked up and gave Persephone her customary Malfoy smirk.

"You there!" she barked at a passing elf, returning to her normal haughty self. "Are all the preparations complete?"

"Y-yes, mum!" the house elf stammered, bowing deeply.

"It better be, now get out of sight!" she commanded.

Persephone smiled as Narcissa continued to fuss about with the party. Entertaining really was Narcissa's element. She was capable of throwing the most lavish parties with minimal amounts of effort. Narcissa lived to show off.

Persephone gently took a champagne glass from the nearest passing elf and stealthily made her way to the back of the spacious ballroom, where she began to enjoy a moment to herself. Ever since the guests had started arriving, Narcissa had been introducing her to what seemed to be every eligible bachelor in England, and of course, they had all requested a dance (or five) with her. As Persephone took a sip of champagne, she heard a loud snicker in her ear.

"Cissy trying to get you married off tonight?" Bellatrix taunted.

"So it would seem," Persephone threw back unfazed.

Bellatrix simply cackled wickedly. Persephone wasn't sure what she found to be so amusing about this, seeing as most pureblood women would have chosen a suitor by now, Persephone wasn't the least bit surprised that Narcissa was trying to act in place of her mother.

"Don't be jealous, Bella," Persephone said with a smirk. "We all know you'd kill to have your freedom back. As I recall, you weren't exactly enthusiastic about your wedding at the time."

Bella gave her a murderous glare and Persephone took a victorious sip of her champagne. As Persephone lazily scanned the gaudy room, however, she nearly choked on her drink.

"Bella!" she hissed. "What is Snape doing here?"

"That would be Cissy's doing," she answered darkly. "He seems to have won her trust," she said with disgust.

"Bella you don't understand!" Persephone said urgently. "He mustn't know I'm here!"

"And why not?" she asked irritably.

"Do you trust him?" Persephone snapped.

"Of course not!" Bella shouted indignantly.

"Than he can't know I'm here. I work at _Hogwarts,_ Bella. It wouldn't look good if he saw me here. This is a Death Eater's party, remember? If he's really Dumbledore's spy, he'll ruin both Draco and I."

Bella's eyes went wide with understanding. Unlike Narcissa, whom obviously hadn't thought about Persephone's situation, Bella was cunning. She understood exactly what was at stake.

"Quick," she hissed in a hushed voice while grabbing Persephone by the elbow. "We'll get you out the servant's exit."

But it was too late, Snape must have spotted them. Bella made to steer Persephone towards the back corner of the room, but suddenly a low, dulcet voice interrupted their escape.

"Good evening, Bellatrix, Miss Nosova," Snape said with a small smirk.

"Snape," Bellatrix said curtly.

Persephone's eyes grew wide in horror, but she quickly calmed herself and turned to face Snape with a small, unconcerned smile on her face.

"Professor," she said with an air of arrogance. Persephone refused to let herself become intimidated by him.

"If you don't mind," Bellatrix said threateningly "I was just going to introduce Persephone to- "

"Ah, but I do," Snape cut in smoothly. "You see, I was hoping to ask Persephone for this dance."

Persephone's lips fell slightly apart in shock. The man who refused to address her by her first name, who could potential ruin her, was asking her for a dance, and all the while interrupting Bellatrix. Persephone forced herself to regain her composure, but she could not help but feel nervous. Snape had trapped her, and she knew it.

Giving a small fleeting glance at Bellatrix, the older woman gave a slight nod and glared daggers at Snape as he offered Persephone his arm and led her back onto the dance floor.

As they silently walked towards the other dancers, Persephone really noticed Snape for the first time. For a man who only owned one set of robes, he had certainly been extravagant with dressing for Narcissa's party.

Snape was wearing a black, velvet trimmed regency tailcoat, with a matching silver baker city vest, and a black silk puff tie. That combined with his white tombstone shirt and black vigilante pants gave him an air of aristocracy. Persephone was mildly impressed; his normal robes were quite plain and almost cleric like. The style also put his age into perspective for her; Snape was not nearly as old as he acted. If she had to guess, he couldn't be more than in his late thirties.

As the orchestra began playing the next waltz, Persephone curtsied to Snape as he bowed back to her slightly. Snape then took her right hand in his, and place his left had on her shoulder blade, as she placed her left hand upon his right shoulder. "What a surprise it was to see you here, Miss Nosova," Snape said venomously as they began to dance. "Given -ah- the present company."

"I might say the same for you, Professor," she spat back.

"Gathering from our chat with Bellatrix, one could say you've known the Malfoy family for quite a while?" he inquired with arrogance.

Persephone looked into his steely gaze to prove to him that she would not be intimidated. "Oh, I suppose one could say that," she said with nonchalance.

Snape narrowed his eyes but continued to weave Persephone elegantly through the crowd.

As Snape twirled Persephone around the dance floor with surprising grace, Persephone hardly had time to register the magnificent ballroom as it spun by. Had it been any man other than Snape, Persephone supposed it would have been mildly romantic. The soft red glow of the setting sun was filtering through the high arched windows. If one took the time to gaze out them, they would find a magnificent courtyard and garden, filled with perfectly white peacocks and the most rare and beautiful flowers. Above them, candles began to light themselves and they filled the domed ceiling with almost unworldly, flickering light.

As Persephone began to lose herself to the atmosphere, Snape's low voice brought her back to reality. "And just how, may I ask, does a young healer from Russia find herself in acquaintance with the Malfoy family?"

"Oh, the world is a smaller place than you would think," Persephone said carefully. "Especially within the Wizarding community."

Snape almost snarled at her vague answer. She was clearly being as difficult as he was. Snape wanted answers, she knew this. But one dance was not going to make her crack like a young schoolgirl.

As the music began to increase in tempo, Snape easily matched pace with the music, and continued to spin and twirl Persephone fluidly across the dance floor, skillfully avoiding the other dancers. They were however, forced to cease their banter as they began moving faster and faster, causing the ballroom to turn into a blur as they skirted through the crowd. Snape growled in frustration at this. His intention had not been to dance with her. His intention had been to interrogate the mysterious woman. However, it would appear that the musicians did not get the memo.

Each time Snape spun Persephone around in another direction, it was all she could do to keep from tripping over their feet. Her concentration was solely upon dancing now, and his was on her.

Her blonde hair was piled elegantly in a loose bun, letting her curls tumbled delicately down her neck, but still revealing her sparkling diamond earrings. She was wearing the most seductive floor length, black hourglass dress. It was strapless and designed out of sheer fabric, with a straight-cut neckline, as well as a straight back that fell just below her shoulder blades, exposing her warm skin to his fingers. It was also extremely form fitting, hugging her curvaceous hips before the liquid sequin dress flared out at her knees, causing it to billow out around them as he spun and twirled her around. Severus Snape was not a man for the pleasures of the flesh, but he could honestly say that this woman was enticing. Subconsciously, he pulled her closer. Taking in her wonderful floral scent.

As the song began to end, Snape quickly twirled her arm around, causing her to spin rapidly out and back in again, pressing her tightly to his chest. They stared at each, both breathing hard and fast, not quite realizing the measured applause sounding around them. Apparently, they had not noticed that their enticing dancing had drawn a crowd of admirers. They both stood there shocked, not having anticipated such an intense dance. Snape held her there as the applause quickly died down, both trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Coming to her senses, Persephone quickly excused herself and rushed towards the exit, carrying herself through the ballroom as quickly as her dainty silver heels would let her.

Snape, finally seeming to realize that she had gone, swiftly made to follow her. He would not allow her to escape from his grasp so easily. He was going to discover whom this mysterious woman really was - and he was going to do so tonight.

As Persephone dashed into the nearest bedroom, Snape darted inside, snapping the door shut behind him and sealing it with a wave of his wand.

Persephone whirled around to meet his cold gaze. There was no escaping now. Snape had finally cornered her. She had to think fast. She must protect Draco at any cost.

"Why the rush to run off, Miss Nosova?" Snape inquired in a dark voice. "Not tired of our little conversation, are we?"

Persephone decided to play the innocent schoolgirl after all. She hoped, that maybe if she frustrated him enough, he would lose patience with her and storm out. She knew she was being optimistic though. Snape was a Death Eater. He was not afraid to get nasty.

Persephone batted her eyelashes as him and looked at him through wide eyes. "Oh, no Professor!" she said while trying not to look guilty. "I- I just needed some breathing room. Our dance left me," she paused here to look down and manage a blush "well, a little excited is all. It's been a while since a man held me that close," she almost whispered.

Persephone glanced up at him through her eyelashes to see bewilderment spread across his face. It was all she could do not to smirk; but she mustn't get too cocky yet.

Snape took a few steps closer to her and kept his wand trained right on her heart. She nervously bit her lip but refused to back away from him. She must not appear guilty. Silently though, she cursed herself for being a woman; her dress made it impossibly difficult to whip out her wand quickly.

Snape glared down at her venomously. "Don't play games with me, Miss Nosova," he spat maliciously.

Persephone cocked her head slightly and furrowed her eyebrows together, giving him a look of utmost confusion. This was a dangerous game they were playing, and she had to play her part infallibly.

"Games?" she asked sweetly. "I would never play games with you, Professor. I- I meant what I said," she said earnestly.

Persephone held his gaze, even though she knew how dangerous it was to stare down a talented Legilimens. She steeled her mind and kept herself completely devoid of all emotions. No matter how much Bellatrix had taunted and abused her as a child, she could never thank her enough for training her in the art of Occlumency.

Snape stared at her incredulously. He didn't believe her yet, he couldn't. Instead, he decided that she must be extremely desperate to contain her secrets. I woman like her would not willingly embarrass herself like this. So, he decided to switch tactics.

Snape lowered his wand, and closed the remaining distance between them, leaving a very small gap between their bodies. "Forgive me," he said in a much gentler voice. "You rushed off so quickly, I feared I had offended you."

Persephone startled at his change in behavior. She had not anticipated him to play along with her game. She would have rather him raged at her. This was uncomfortable, and they were verging on very dangerous territory.

"No, of course not," she said softly. Persephone turned around to face away from him. She could not look into his dark eyes now; she would lose herself. She did not like people in that close of a proximity to her.

Persephone then froze as Snape lightly brushed a curly strand of hair behind her ear and leaned down to whisper to her. "Then why must you always be so distant?"

Persephone felt herself shiver involuntarily as his warm breath caressed her neck.

"I only wish to better acquaint myself with you," he said in a low voice.

Persephone closed her eyes in an attempt to compose herself. She also took the opportunity to delicately remove her wand from her pocket. She knew he wouldn't notice with his face so close to hers.

"Forgive me," she said inclining her head towards him. "I am often faulted with coming off as brash."

Persephone then realized her mistake, and almost laughed. She would have to admit, he was very good. She had played right into his hands. Despite his tender caresses, he was going to interrogate her all the same. And now, because of her innocent and loving act, she had no choice but to answer him. She should have kept him angry with her. It was all an act, and they both knew it. But their pretences would force her to comply with his wishes.

"So tell me then," he said while wrapping his left arm slowly around her waist. "How have you come to know the Malfoy family?"

Persephone's voice hitched in her throat. She had been honest when she said it had been a while since a man had held her that close. Thinking quickly, she hastily detangled herself from his arms and put herself between him and the blocked door, hiding her now free wand in the folds of her dress.

"I'm sorry," she said with a choked voice. "I can't. Not just now," she whispered.

Snape had spun around to face her in all his furry. She had broken the spell; detoured from the script. He would be patient no longer. The game was up.

"Dammit woman!" he seethed while pointing his wand at her again. "You will tell me how you are involved with the Malfoys!"

Persephone whipped her wand out and aimed it straight at him. "I fail to see how that is any of your business!"

"You will tell me or I will report you to the Ministry for sympathizing and fraternizing with Death Eaters!" he bellowed.

"Being a little hypocritical, aren't we?" she cackled wickedly; all composure completely ruined. "Let's stop pretending, Snape. We both know everyone here is a Death Eater or likewise."

"How _dare _you accuse me- "

"Accuse?" Persephone interrupted. "You don't have to roll up your left sleeve for me to know what's branded there. I'm not one of your dunderheaded pupils," she spat.

"_How do you know that?"_ he said dangerously.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself, _Professor_," she mocked. While it was against her better judgment to do so, Persephone knew there was no getting out it anymore. Besides, Narcissa had introduced her to everyone as her cousin. He was going to find out sooner or later. She might as well tell him on her terms, where she could still figure out a way to protect Draco.

"I am Persephone _Druella _Nosova. Daughter of Nikita Nosova and Ceres Rosier!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

Snape kept his wand trained at her heart, but his composure dropped, and Persephone smirked viciously. She knew he had not been expecting that answer.

"Yes, that's right, Snape. I am Narcissa and Bellatrix's first cousin."

"Ah- finally let the kneazle out of the bag then, Sephoney?" came Bellatrix's wicked voice as she blasted the door open. "Heard shouting and thought I hadn't been invited to the real party," she said as she answered their unasked question.

"My apologies," Snape said darkly while lowering his wand. "I didn't realize you were part of Bellatrix's family."

Bellatrix chuckled as Persephone also lowered her wand. "What, can't see the family resemblance?" she said while pulling Persephone into a mock bone crushing hug and pinching her cheeks maliciously.

Persephone shoved Bellatrix off and glared at her. She had been glad Bella had interrupted them, but as always, appreciation for her cousin Bella always faded quickly.

Snape gave them a kind of half sneer. "Hardly. But I can see how much I am interrupting this little family reunion, so I believe I'll be excusing myself now," he replied while exiting the room quickly.

Bella used her wand to slam the door shut immediately after him, and Persephone walked over to the bed and collapsed down on it, head in her hands.

"Dammit Bella, what I am supposed to do now? That blasted Snape is making things much more complicated that I wanted."

"Don't worry, Doll," Bellatrix said fiendishly. "Cousin Bella will take care of old Snapey. You just keep playing the part of the ignorant pretty girl and we'll all make it out of this alive."

Persephone snapped her head up and shot her a look for her last remark, but Bellatrix only laughed her vicious laugh as she sauntered out the door and left Persephone alone to contemplate her thoughts.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long for an update. I knew this chapter was going to be a turning point and I wanted to do a really good job on it. It'd be really wonderful if you could leave me feedback and tell me what you thought! I'm very open for suggestions/critiques. I really want to know how everyone is feeling about this story, and I'd love you forever if you leave me reviews. Also, feel free to PM me if you want to see the dress Persephone wore and my inspiration for Snape's outfit. **

**Your humble author, **

**Alice**


End file.
